Mute
by pompom25
Summary: Jaden is Slifer without a voice. Chazz is hotshot Obelisk who at the top of his class and who has reputation to uphold. When these two meet they form a bond, but there are others who disapprove of the bond that has formed and wish to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally running another story besides a Slayer and a Familiar! Hopefully you all like this story as much as my other story. Oh yeah, and most of the characters will be OC or even OOC! If you can stand even OC characters don't bother reading! If you don't mind OC then read on! But if you don't the way I wrote the characters, then please don't complain to me about, I've already got a couple of comments about that.

Me: I'll warn you people, there's going to be more emotional stuff in the story and not much of the good stuff, if you know what I mean.

Chibi-Chaos: Emotional is just as good as the good stuff!

Chazz: Just start the story.

Jaden: I can't believe it! I'm to say not a-

Chibi-Chaos: Aaaannd let's start the disclaimer shall we?

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters used in this story.

Jaden & Chazz: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jaden

Duel Academy, it was where the next generation of duelists were trained. We'd all agree that all this aspiring duelists were all unique in personality, duel strategies, and study habits right? Well, today all these young students were going to meet someone who was unique in more ways than one.

In Crowler's class everyone was chatting about who the new student was and why they arrived so much later than all the other first years.

"I don't really care about what level there're at, only if they're nice and easy to make friends with," cheered a blunette with emerald colored eyes clapping his hands together. "What about you Haou?"

"I don't care really, as long as they're strong Jesse nii-san," said Haou leaning back lazily in his chair. _"Wonder if this new student is who I think he or she is…"_

Jesse and Haou were brothers, even though they weren't related by blood. The brunette didn't exactly take to Jesse at first, but after awhile they developed a brotherly relationship. Haou wasn't exactly the best when it came to dealing with people, but his twin brother and Jesse had taught him to deal with people rather than push them away.

"This new student doesn't mean anything!" snapped a black haired obelisk, who crossed his arms arrogantly. _"This school already has enough slackers for me to deal with."_

"That's not very nice Chazz," reprimanded a cowboy with an Australian accent as he bopped Chazz over the head.

"Aw, shut up Jim," shot back Chazz turning his attention to the front of the room.

"Looks like Crowler the she-male is about to speak," stated Haou as the professor walked to the front of the room. _"Wonder how many sex change operations he has a year?"_

"He he, she-male," snickered Jesse facing the front of the room.

"Quiet everyone! I'll be introducing our new student now! Please give a warm welcome to Jaden Yuki!" announced Crowler as a Haou look alike stepped up to the front of the class.

Everyone's jaws dropped open at the sight of the new student who looked like Haou and yet he seemed to emit an aura that was the complete opposite of Haou's malicious aura. The brunette had brown hair, which was topped with orange hair on top. He had two large locks of hair, which framed the sides of his face, and his hair cut off just above his shoulders. Jaden had a pair of large chocolate colored, which would probably captivate any person alive and a loving smile fit for an angel. Unlike most boys he had nicely hips, small delicate hands, and a chest that looked like a small bust (no offense it does). Jaden was one feminine boy all right.

"EEEEEEK!! OMG!! HE'S SO CUTE!!" squealed Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine as Jaden blushed and gave another loving smile. "AWWWWW!! HE'S JUST TOO CUTE!!"

"Ju-chan's already got fangirls," laughed Jesse watching his younger brother. _"Although sometimes I get the feeling that his adorability can be used as a lethal weapon."_

"Jaden's strong, so I got no complaints," said Haou, a bit jealous of the attention that his twin was receiving. _"He can be strong when he's dueling, but it's his health that I'm worried about."_

"Little fella's just too cute," pointed out Jim. "As for you Axel, you don't have to hide it. We all know that you think that Jaden's a cutie."

"I know!" agreed Axel turning to Jim in order to show that he had shoved tissues up his nose to stop a nose bleed.

"His adorability will probably be his ultimate weapon," sweatdropped Zane with a bit of pink tingeing his cheeks. "He's just too cute."

"OMG!! EVERYONE!! ZANE JUST SAID THAT JADEN WAS CUTE!! " screeched Atticus leaping up from his seat. "AND I AGREE ZANE!! WE ARE ALL IN THE PRESENCE OF AN ANGEL!!"

Jadenin response to Atticus's comment turned beet red and hid behind Crowler until he felt that the embarrassment was over everyone awed at this causing Jaden to hid even further behind Crowler.

"Look at what you made us do Atticus!" shouted the whole Ra section.

"He's scared now!" snapped Axel looking like he was going to strangle Atticus.

"Don't worry, just settle down and he'll come out again," explained Haou. _"That's how it always worked back at home anyway."_

"Surprising Haou, you're nothing like your brother," blurted Crowler. "Come on out Jaden, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Hey! Just because we're twins, it doesn't mean that we're the same!" roared Haou leaping out of his seat. "Besides I can be just as sweet as Jaden."

"I highly doubt that," mumbled Jesse turning away from Haou. _"Hell will freeze over when that happens…"_

"What'd you say!?" demanded Haou turning to his older brother. "And I can be as sweet as Jaden if I wanted to!!"

"All right you two, settle down," commanded Jim while pushing Haou back into his seat. _"These guys are just as bad here as they are at home!"_

"Hold it! I've got a question!" shouted Chazz suddenly standing up in his seat. _"Now I'm sure that something's off!"_

"Yes Mr. Princeton?" asked Crowler as Jaden slowly edged out from behind him.

"Sure the slacker's cute and all, but why hasn't he said a word!?" pointed out Chazz. "Cause I think that there's something that you haven't told us Crowler!"

"Well um…I was getting to that and well, the reason why Jaden started late was because we were figuring out how he's supposed to participate in class since he's _**mute**_," explained Crowler.

"So how's the slacker supposed to talk then?" inquired Chazz crossing his arms as everyone glared daggers at him.

"Well, Mr. Yuki talks using sign language and even though I'm not perfect, I think I can translate a bit for him. But does anyone here know sign language?" asked Crowler as Jaden looked around the room curiously.

"We do," said Haou, Jesse, and Jim in union.

"Us too," piped up Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine.

"Well that's good, looks like you're all set. Now you can sit next to Alexis then!" directed Crowler.

"Yay!" squealed the three girls.

For the rest of class Jaden was attentive and took many notes. He even answered most of the questioned asked in class. His sweet and innocent nature earned him the title Little Angel. Some even called him the Red Enchantress (This nickname for Jaden belongs to Chibi-Chaos!) because of his ability to charm his way into people's lives. Jaden even managed to soften cold hearted transvestite, Crowler's heart, but there was still one person whom Jaden had not charmed yet. It was the Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton. The black haired teen didn't hate Jaden, he was just annoyed at how much attention the brunette was getting and how he was doted on by Alexis and many others.

"Friggin slacker has everyone babying him-OOF!" yelped Chazz when some rammed into him. "Watch where you're-"

When Chazz looked at the person he ran into he saw Jaden who turned out to be the cutest and most beautiful person he had ever seen since Alexis. While Alexis played the role of beauty and sexiness (with boobs that big she has to), Jaden played the role of beauty, innocence, and love. Chazz couldn't understand why he never noticed how attractive Jaden before, but he guessed that it was because he was too busy being annoyed with Jaden. But before Chazz could say anything else, Jaden ran off as fast as he could down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!! Jaden!!" shouted Chazz as the brunette wheeled around the corner and Chazz followed in suit. "Wait!! Jaden!! I just want to talk!!"

Of course Jaden didn't stop, he just kept running until Chazz caught him around the waist with his arm. Quickly Chazz flipped Jaden around, still holding an arm around the brunette's waist and put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Finally, I caught up with you," panted Chazz still holding on tight to Jaden. "Look, I just want to talk to you okay? I was wrong about you and I want to get to know you better."

Slowly the brunette stopped struggling and looked into Chazz's onyx colored eyes. Chazz within a second figured that it was probably Jaden's beautiful chocolate colored eyes that captivated people so easily.

"Okay Jaden, I was thinking that maybe I can take you out to the mainland this Saturday. So how's that sound?" asked Chazz letting go of Jaden as the young brunette happily nodded. "Great! It's a promise then!"

Chazz then showed his pinky in order to make a pinky promise with Jaden, but the younger boy just stared curiously at the other teen's gesture. Jaden had never made a pinky promise before, nor had he been shown how to make one or what it was. His only family was Haou, Jesse, and Jim, with Haou and Jesse as his brothers and Jim playing the parental role. None of them had found it necessary to teach him something like that.

"What's wrong? You've never done a pinky promise before?" inquired Chazz as Jaden slowly nodded while blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Well that's unusual, guess I'm gonna have to teach you huh? Okay, a pinky promise is a way of making a promise and all you have to do is link pinkies."

Jaden's whole face lit up with joy when Chazz told him this and he quickly linked pinkies with the black haired teen. Chazz was a taken by surprise when Jaden became so happy from learning such a simple thing, but was glad to have made the young brunette happy.

"Great! I'll meet you at the dock, Saturday at 10am,"explained Chazz turning to leave until he felt Jaden tugging at his arm. "Yes Jaden?"

Suddenly Chazz felt his face being cupped by Jaden's gentle hands and Jaden kissing his cheek. Somehow, Jaden's actions didn't feel weird or gross for Chazz, instead it felt nice. Chazz continued to watch Jaden as he ran down the hall and disappeared from view. Then he too left to go back to his dorm.

* * *

Me: Woot! How was that for a first chapter!?

Chibi-Chaos: Too cute!!

Jaden: But I didn't say anything!!

Chazz: Sometimes actions speak better than words.

Jaden: You've got me there.

Me: All right people let's keep the comments clean and I will say this! If you want Jaden tonhave his voice back that's not happening.

Chibi-Chaos: If Jaden was to get back his voice, that would mean that pomokm25 here would have to rewrite half the story, which means less updates for you people!

Jaden: Lucky for me I have another way of talking in the next chapter.

Chazz: And it's gonna be just me and Jaden in the next chapter!

Me: See you next time!

Chibi-Chaos: And don't forget to leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Mute is here! Now enjoy!

Me: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I've decided to make and AMV to this fanfiction!

Revengeful Flame: Yeah, and pompom25's damned good at making AMVs!

Jaden: If you want to see any of pompom25's AMVs, go onto the profile and the link to the youtube account should be there.

Me: And trust me, I'm a major Rivalshipping AMV maker here! Love that pairing to death!

Chazz: Yes, you do….

* * *

Chapter 2: Mainland and the Family

The next day Chazz went down to his favorite café in Duel Academy. Today he wanted to get a capachino and see Alexis as well. But surprisingly he saw Jaden waiting tables at the café with Alexis. Jaden was probably the reason why the café was doing such good business all of a sudden.

"Hey Chazz! What can I get you? And if you're going to ask for a date, you know the answer (Don't worry ChazzxAlexis will be painfully crushed in this story!)," said Alexis as Chazz took a seat at a table.

"I just want a capachino this time Alexis," replied Chazz. "So Jaden's started working here too huh?"

"Yep, he brings in a lot of customers and since when are you interested in him?" asked Alexis turning to look at Jaden. _"Last I remembered, Chazz hated Jaden."_

"Well, I misjudged him, so I'm taking him out to the mainland this Saturday to get to know him better," explained Chazz leaning back in his seat. _"I didn't really know Jaden so I didn't have any right to hate him like I did so I want make it up to him."_

"Good for you, and by the way, I've got some interesting information for you since you're getting to know Jaden," smiled Alexis with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sure why not," sighed Chazz leaning onto the table. _"Haven't got anything better to do anyway."_

"All right, there are some Obelisks who don't particularly like Jaden, so I want you to check it out for me," explained Alexis after coming back with his capachino and placing it on the table.

"What's in it for me?" questioned Chazz watching Jaden run from table to table taking orders. _"He looks kinda cute running around from table to table like that."_

"The capachino will be on me and you next order will be on me as well next time," answered Alexis.

"Fine, where do they hang out?" inquired Chazz picking up the capachino. _"Now that I think about it, why would anyone want to hate Jaden? He doesn't do anything, but be kind to everyone."_

"Behind the Obelisk dorm where the lake is, in the afternoons," informed Alexis.

"Thanks," thanked Chazz.

"Don't mention it," replied Alexis turning to leave.

So after drinking his capachino, Chazz went to the Obelisk dorm to see if what Alexis said was true. Sure enough, there was a group of three Obelisks behind the dorm who didn't seem too pleased with Jaden's arrival. Chazz quickly recognized the three students, they were named Sheilah, Gerald, and Lucas. Chazz sometimes talked to them in the café, so that's how he got to know them. The three teens were talking about how they'd get rid of Jaden since they couldn't get him expelled.

"I say we kill him off somehow," said Sheilah.

"Like pushing him off a cliff?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah, good idea. We'll meet again tomorrow to discuss how we'll kill him off then," smirked Lucas before walking off.

"Sure, later then," called Sheilah as she and Gerald walked off as well.

"Bunch of losers," muttered Chazz stepping out of his hiding place behind some bushes. "I'll have to keep an eye on them and Jaden them."

Soon Saturday came and Chazz stood waiting at the dock for Jaden to arrive. Chazz wore a purple turtleneck shirt, a dark blue jean jacket, black pants, and brown working shoes. Nervously Chazz looked around until he saw a familiar brunette running towards him. Jaden wore a cute red sleeveless hoodie, a black turtleneck shirt underneath, white shorts, red booties that were just above his ankles, and to top it off, he wore a magenta pack around his waist with the pack in back of him and which strapped together in the front. Chazz had to admit, Jaden looked pretty cute.

"Good, you're here Jaden! Let's get on the ferry now," said Chazz waling onto the ferry until he realized that Jaden wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

Jaden looked at Chazz and then nervously towards the ferry. Chazz smiled and held out a hand towards Jaden.

"It's okay, the ferry's nothing to be afraid of. It's completely safe, just take my hand Jaden. You'll be fine I promise," reassured Chazz as Jade slowly took his hand and Chazz pulled him onto the ferry. "Atta` boy Jaden. Don't worry, I'll show the ropes to everything once we reach the mainland."

Jaden smiled, but quickly latched onto Chazz's arm once the engine of the ferry started up and startled him. Chazz chuckled at Jaden's actions, the brunette reminded him of a new kitten when it was first brought home. The black haired teen smiled and patted Jaden on the head to reassure him that everything was all right.

Within an hour the ferry reached the mainland and the pair got off. Jaden stared in awe at all the people, cars, and tall buildings. Chazz on the other hand was surprised that Jaden had seen so little of this kind of society.

"Hey, did you grow up in the country or something?" asked Chazz as Jaden nodded his head. "Well guess I'm gonna have to show you around the big city huh?"

Before Jaden could reply to Chazz's comment, Chazz grabbed his hand and pulled him down the dock into the city. The pair spent the whole day window shopping and played in the arcade. While in the arcade, Jaden got the highest score on one of the games and Chazz won him a Winged Kuriboh plush too. Now their final stop was the park.

"All right, you wait here, I'll be back with food to feed the pigeons with," stated Chazz running off.

Jaden got down on his knees as a small flock of pigeons came slowly towards him. When Chazz came back he saw Jaden surrounded by pigeons and petting many of them. A couple of sparrows were also on his shoulders as well. When Chaz came closer to Jaden though, all the birds either flew away or flew off a few feet.

"Sorry, I scared them off, but I think you can get them to come back using this food," explained Chazz handing Jaden the bag of food. "Just throw it to them or put it in your hands."

Jaden put food in his hands and bunches of pigeons came and ate out of his hands. Chazz tried to do what Jaden did but to no avail, so he just threw the food to the pigeons. Then to finish the day off, Chazz and Jaden ate ice cream in the park.

"You know Jaden, even though you can't talk, you're easy to talk to," said Chazz as Jaden smiled and blushed a bit. "Hey, can you keep a secret Jaden?"

The younger teen quietly nodded as Chazz finished off his ice cream. Then Chazz looked at the sky and said. "I really like Alexis you know that? She's turned me down many times, but I won't give up yet."

Jaden smiled and took Chazz's hand and started writing on it using his finger. Chazz watched Jaden, surprised that the brunette knew another way of communication.

"I…know…she…told…me. Oh, guess she told you huh?" sweatdropped Chazz as Jaden nodded his head smiling sadly. "Hey, don't be sad okay? Cause I've made myself a new friend today."

Within a second Jaden realized that he was the new friend Chazz was talking about and turned beet red. Then Jaden passed out cold into Chazz's lap, which startled him. Although Chazz just smiled and carried Jaden bridal style all the way back to the island. Once Chazz got to the Slifer dorm, he saw Haou giving a nasty glare, while Jesse took Jaden from Chazz into his own arms.

"Did Ju-chan have fun?" asked Jesse looking at the sleeping brunette. _"He must have had a lot of fun for him to have slept the whole way home."_

"Yeah, we both did and do you think that maybe I can take him out again next Saturday?" inquired Chazz. _"Actually, I would really like to more spend time with Jaden whether it be at Duel Academy or anywhere else." _

"Sure why-" said Jesse.

"Jesse, rake Jaden inside directed Haou cutting Jesse off.

"O-okay," replied Jesse knowing not to mess with Haou when he mant business. _"There goes Haou again, threatening people."_

"I don't know what you're trying to pull with our brother, but you'd better explain yourself," demanded Haou as his eyes glowed a brighter gold color. _"I don't trust this guy…"_

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong okay!? Jaden enjoying the outing is the only thing that matters to me, got it!?" snapped Chazz. _"What is with this guy!?"_

"Heh, you're the second person who's snapped back at me you know that?" smirked Haou crossing his arms. _"At least this guy's got a backbone."_

"Huh? Who was the first?" inquired Chazz calming down. _"Funny, Haou's demeanor changed."_

"Momma Ji-" started Haou.

"HAOU!!" roared Jim smashing through the dorm doors. "I TOLD YOU NOT T GO SCARING JADEN'S GUY FRIENDS!!!"

Jim the yanked Haou up by his collar and lectured him about scaring away Jaden's new friends. Then Jim said good night to Chazz and dragged Haou inside.

* * *

Me: WEEEEEEE!! This chapter was so much fun! With the exception of Alexis……

Revengeful Flame: You said it!

Chazz: I'm not going to like Alexis for long am I?

Me: Nope! I'm gonna crush it!!

Jaden: I finally said something!!

Revengeful Flame: Good for you!

Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!

Jim: Don't forget to leave lots of comments mates!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I've decided to update Mute one more time before updating A Slayer and Familiar, I just thought that everyone would really like this chapter so it's worth it.

Me: This is where Zane makes his big scene!

Zane: I hope so! You only mentioned me in the first chapter!

Revengeful: But this chapter will make up for it!

Jaden: Run for it, the lawyers are coming!!

Chazz: We're already out of ammo and Haou fiends aren't holding up so well!

Me: Send in the friendly fiends!!

Revengeful: No! You're not serious!!

Me: Or should we just send in Jesse who's high off of sugar with a chainsaw?

Revengeful: Jesse, it sounds more fun that way.

Me: Sick `em Jess!!

Jesse: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Runs past with chainsaw.)

Jaden & Chazz: Now enjoy this chapter as we make sure that there isn't too much bloodshed.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bubble Bath

The next day Chazz went to the café to find Jaden, but found out that he was on break and hadn't come back yet.

"Crap! I hope those guys from earlier didn't get him!" shouted Chazz running out the door. _"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he got hurt!"_

"Chazz, wait for me!!" called Alexis running after Chazz. "Where do you think Jaden is?!"

"We'll try the Obelisk doors first!" replied Chazz. _"Please be safe Jaden!!"_

Over at the Obelisk dorms, Jaden was lost and had stopped to observe the Obelisk dorms. By chance, Zane was walking by and saw the lost brunette.

"Hey, you lost?" asked Zane walking towards the brunette. _"Wonder what he's doing here?"_

Jaden turned to Zane and gave him the most adorable look the obelisk had ever seen. It was equal to the look that a lost kitten would give, which said, "I'm lost, take me home with you."

"Come on you can stay with me for now," sighed Zane leading the brunette to his room. _"How could I say no? He was just too cute!"_

Although,along the way Jaden fell into the lake and was completely soaked. Then it started to rain so then they were both soaked. Zane managed to get Jaden to his room without anyone knowing but had to leave Jaden alone to get some laundry.

"Okay, so I need to get two bundles of laundry. Hopefully I'll have something in Jaden's size," thought Zane aloud until a cowboy hatted teen rammed into him. "OOF!! Watch where you're going!"

"Crikky! Sorry mate, but you haven't seen Jaden anywhere?" asked Jim fixing his hat.

"He's in my room. I found him before it started raining," said Zane.

"TAKE US TO HIM!!" snapped Chazz, Jesse, and Haou out of nowhere.

"All right!! Let me just pick up my laundry!" shouted Zane stepping back. _"Geeze, they didn't have to scare me like that!"_

After picking up Zane's laundry the group went back to Zane's room. But when they got there they saw Jaden covered in all kinds of cleaning products. Around him there were towels littered all over on the floor and the closet door was wide open.

"Jaden! What happened to you!?" demanded Jim rushing to Jaden's side.

`I tried to get a towel but everything fell on me,` signed Jaden looking at the floor timidly. `I'm sorry.`

"Quit apologizing! Jeeze, this stuff isn't going to do you any good! We've gotta get this stuff off you right now!" pointed out Haou.

"Got a bathtub?" asked Jesse turning to Zane.

"Yeah, but what are you going to-" questioned Zane before he was cut off.

"Into the bath with you!!" shouted Jim picking up Jaden.

Before anyone could say anything, Jim and Haou filled the tub up with water, stripped Jaden of his clothes, and dumped him into the bathtub. Jesse then grabbed a bottle of bubble formula and dumped all of its contents into the tub. Haou snatched a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap from Zane.

"Close your eyes Jaden!" yelled Haou covering Jaden's whole head in shampoo, causing Jaden to quietly squeak in response. "Whoops! No more shampoo."

"Scrub, scrub!!" squealed Jesse scrubbing Jaden's scalp.

"The tub's overflowing!!" shouted Jim as water spilled over the edge of the tub. "Of all times and I pick now to forget my swimming trunks!"

"Bubble mania!!" screeched Haou and Jesse popping as many bubbles as they could.

"We're lost Jaden!!" pointed out Zane as they all were starting to become consumed by a sea of bubbles.

"Jesse! You poured too much bubble formula in!!" exclaimed Chazz. "I'm starting to wonder if this a bath or a game of hide and seek!!"

"Help us we're drowning in bubbles!!" cried Haou and Jesse who were covered in bubbles up the their necks. "We're too young to die!!"

"Fools!! Bubbles can't kill you!! Can they?" shuddered Chazz before falling over. "OOF!!"

"Great now we lost Chazz!!" retorted Zane. _"This is why I dislike looking after children, they disappear on you!!"_

"This could be awhile!" sweatdropped Jim. _"this is what I have to go through every bath time."_

By the time they got rid of all the bubbles, they found Jaden sitting outside, covered in only a towel waiting for everyone else. Once they dried Jaden off they dressed him in some of Zane's extra clothes, which were a bit over sized for him.

"Great! Now we can take Jaden home!" squealed Jesse until he saw Jaden's shirt slip down his shoulder. _"Oh dear…"_

"Crap!!" swore Chazz holding back a nosebleed. _"God! This is too much!!"_

"Shit!!" snapped Zane also holding back a nosebleed. _"I already had to hold one back when the bath started!!"_

"Then stop looking you perverts!!" roared Jim swinging his leg at the two obelisks in an attempt to kick them. "God! How many perverts are we dealing with!?"

"Let's move," said Haou pulling up Jaden's shirt.

"Take your time," said Zane still holding his hands under his nose.

* * *

Me: WEEEEEEE!! That was fun!!

Revengeful: What kind of bath was that!?

Jaden: It's normal for my family…..

Haou: Try to guess how much money we spend on shampoo.

Me & Revengeful: We don't wanna know.

Jesse: Using bubble formula is always fun!

Haou: That's why I said that we shouldn't use it!!

Chazz: I swear I thought that I was going to have a major nosebleed in this chapter!!

Me: Too bad!! Anyway, A Slayer and Familiar should be updated soon.

Revengeful: Don't forget to leave a comment it makes us happy!

Jaden: See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back!! And I've got a third story up called Digital Love for Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's! That story needs some more attention, so read it if you want to. Also that story was written for my friend and I'm writing it one the fly so it's going to be a slow updater. Anyway, one with the story!

Me: Now the fun starts!!

Revengeful: I'm so excited!!

Jaden: …….

Chazz: Jaden, what's up?

Jaden: I'm practicing being silent, but it's hard!

Haou: Considering how much you talk that's understandable.

Jaden: Hey!! I pulverize you!! (Pulls out a kendo sword)

Haou: Not unless I beat you first!! (Also pulls out a kendo sword)

Jaden & Haou: URAAAAAGGHHH!!! (Start sword fighting)

Chazz: Jaden!! Beat him!

Jesse: I'm staying neutral.

Revengeful: Oh! I've gotta watch this!

Me: While we watch the kendo match please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain and Joy

The next day Jaden was walking to class when he saw a couple of Obelisk girls arguing in the hallway. Quietly Jaden attempted to walk past the girls without getting hurt.

"I'm telling you! Chazz is gonna like me!" shouted one of the girls named Stacy.

"Na-uh! I think it's me who's gonna win Chazz over," stated another named Miley.

"Whatever, I'm definitely gonna win him over because I'm prettier than both of you!" laughed the third named Lucy.

"YOU!!" screeched her two friends lunging at her.

Lucy at the last minute shoved her two friends back and sent them into Jaden, knocking him to the ground. Upon impact pain seared through Jaden's body and he started coughing up blood. The girls began getting more violent and didn't even notice Jaden's state of pain. Soon more came and still Jaden was ignored. It wasn't until Chazz and Zane came along that Jaden was finally noticed.

"Hey, what's going-" said Chazz until he noticed Jaden hunched over on the side of the crowd. "Jaden?"

What Chazz and Zane saw horrified them, there was a small puddle of blood splattered on the floor at Jaden's knees. His hands cupped near his mouth were full with a handful of blood and the red liquid dripped down the corners of Jaden's mouth. Jaden's clothes were also stained with blood and he was still coughing up blood uncontrollably.

"Hey! Jaden are you all right!?" demanded Chazz worryingly as Jaden continued to cough. _"He doesn't look so good…"_

"He's getting worse, get him to the nurse!!" directed Zane as everyone turned to their attention to Jaden. _"If we stall any longer he might not make it!"_

"Get him on my back!!" commanded Chazz as Zane lifted the frail brunette onto Chazz's back. "Go get Jesse, Haou, and Jim! I'll take Jaden to the nurse!"

"Right!!" agreed Zane running off. _"Chazz, you better make sure that Jaden's going to be okay! Duel Academy wouldn't be the same without him!"_

"Wait!" cried Miley.

"Save it!! I'm guessing that you were the ones who did this to Jaden!!" snapped Chazz.

"Hey, don't blame us, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," protested Stacy.

"Pay attention to your surroundings next time," stated Chazz beginning to walk off. _"I should have known that they would answer like that."_

"Come on, the bitch is probably just pretending to get your attention," chirped Lucy flipping her hair over her shoulder. _"I would suit you much better anyway."_

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL JADEN A BITCH EVER AGAIN!! CAUSE HE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN ALL THREE OF YOU COULD BE PUT TOGETHER!!" roared Chazz before running down the hall. _"But what I said is true, Jaden is the most selfless person that I've ever met! Just hang on a little longer Jaden!!"_

The three girls stood dumbstruck as they watch the Obelisk disappear down the hall. Once Chazz got to the nurse's he burst in, causing Ms. Fontane to almost fall out of her chair.

"What's the meaning of this!?" demanded Ms. Fontane.

"It's Jaden! Something's wrong with him!!" exclaimed Chazz laying Jaden down on one of the beds.

"Oh-no!! Chazz, leave the room!!" shouted Ms. Fontane pulling out some equipment.

Chazz did as he was told and waited outside the room. Soon Zane came back with Jim, Haou, and Jesse.

"What happened!?" demanded Jim. "Where's the bastard who did this to Jaden!?"

"Calm down Jim, I don't know everything, but I think a couple of girls got rowdy with each other and Jaden got hurt as a bystander. When Zane and I arrived he was coughing up blood," explained Chazz looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You helped Jaden and that's all that matters," reprimanded Haou. "I hope that now you realize how fragile Jaden is."

"Yeah I know," cried Chazz a tear falling down his face. "But I still feel like I couldn't do anything to help Jaden."

"Hey! You shouldn't be so hard on yourself! Jaden wouldn't want to see you beating yourself up now would he?" asked Jesse patting Chazz's back.

"Yeah, but.." uttered Chazz still looking at the floor. _"Why is it that whenever I'm around Jaden, I feel as if I want to protect him? Even now I want to protect him from everything.."_

"Jesse's right, you know. Right now we should be worrying about Jaden right?" reminded Jim poking Chazz on the forehead. "And sorry about getting shouty earlier."

"It's all right and thanks guys," smiled Chazz wiping away his remaining tears.

"This is too much mush for me to withstand," grumbled Zane.

"But you like it anyway right?" joked Haou punching Zane's shoulder.

"Aw, shut up!" retorted Zane looking away.

Just then Ms. Fontane came out and looked at everyone sadly. Silence hung in the air since everyone feared that the worst had happened.

"How is he?" asked Chazz looking nervous. _"Please, let him be okay!"_

"He's more frail than before, but he's okay none the less," replied Ms. Fontane looking at her clipboard. "Jaden's lucky to have had you bring him here so quickly, but…"

"But what?" inquired Haou.

"Jaden's going to need someone to look after him and help him take his medicine while he recovers," explained Ms. Fontane.

"I'll look after him!" blurted Chazz.

"Are you sure about this Chazz? Cause Jesse, Haou, and I could look after him," pointed out Jim. "It will also be time consuming as well you know."

"I don't mind, really. I've got the time and I could use the company as well," replied Chazz. _"Maybe this way I can lift this heavy feeling that I couldn't do enough for Jaden."_

"If you're sure then Chazz," sighed Ms. Fontane handing Chazz a bag. "All the medicines are in this bag with instructions as well. If you have any other questions just ask me."

"Thanks," thanked Chazz taking the bag.

"Can we see Ju-chan?" pleaded Jesse.

"You can, but only for a few minutes," stated the nurse.

"Thank you ma'am!"

Quietly everyone walked into the room to find the brunette lying on one of the beds. Next to the young Slifer was a bunch of machines to which he was connected. Jaden turned to the group and gave his usual smile.

"Hey Jaden, how are you?" asked Haou. _"Well, Ms. Fontane was right about jaden being frailer all right. He looks as if he might die if you even touched him."_

`I'm fine,` signed Jaden attempting not to move his arm too much.

"Chazz will look after you when you get out of here," said Jesse gesturing over to Chazz. _"Geeze, this whole incident as done a number on Jaden."_

Jaden gave an adorable surprised look and turned to Chazz to confirm what Jesse had said. Chazz nodded in response to Jaden's questioning look.

"Don't worry, my room's not that much of a dump," joked Chazz causing Jaden to quietly laugh. _"Damn! He looks cute when he laughs!"_

"Mate, Jaden's going to be depending on you from now on. So you better take good care of him," warned Jim.

"Right, I'll do that," replied Chazz. _"If don't do a good job, I'll dead before I know it."_

"Because if you hurt even a single hair on Jaden's head, you won't have a head left," threatened Haou.

"R-right," sweatdropped Chazz. _"And I hit the nail on the head."_

Some time later Chazz took Jaden to his room to stay while he recovered. Although since Jaden was having trouble walking due to his injuries Chazz piggybacked Jaden to his room, despite the brunette's embarrassment. Along the way Jaden got a couple of glares from certain girls, especially Lucy who wanted Chazz for herself. Once they reached Chazz's room Chazz placed Jaden on his bed where the brunette asleep immediately.

"He still must be tired," smiled Chazz brushing a strand of hair out of Jaden's face. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping."

Chazz went to look over Jaden's medicine, while Jaden slept. In the evening Chazz heard a choked coughing sound coming from his room what he saw horrified him. It was Jaden coughing up blood again.

"Damn!" swore Chazz grabbing his PDA and contacting Ms. Fontane. _"Please let her be there!"_

"Hello?" greeted the nurse.

"It's Jaden, he's coughing up blood again," said Chazz frantically.

"Okay calm down Chazz, I need you to find a medicine bottle labeled Molegram," explained Ms. Fontane.

"Sure, I've got it right here," replied Chazz picking up the bottle. "What do I do now?"

"Good now pour out a spoonful of the liquid and give it to Jaden," directed Ms. Fontane.

Quickly Chazz grabbed a spoon, poured out a spoonful of the liquid, and gave it to Jaden. Immediately Jaden stopped coughing and looked at Chazz with a tired look on his face. Instinctively Jaden snuggled against Chazz's chest and quietly sighed contently causing Chazz to blush. After telling Ms. Fontane that Jaden was okay, he turned to go over to the couch in order to sleep until he felt Jaden tugging on his uniform's sleeve.

"What is it Jaden?" asked Chazz turning to the brunette.

Smiling shyly Jaden moved over on the bed and pointed to Chazz and then to the bed. Chazz didn't need Jaden to write in order to understand what the brunette was trying to say.

"So you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" asked Chazz as Jaden nodded his head in response. "All right, can't argue with that I guess."

After changing into his pajamas Chazz crawled into bed next to Jaden causing the bruntee to blush a little. Chazz laughed and pulled the covers over them.

"Sleep tight Jaden," said Chazz while Jaden replied with a smile.

* * *

Me: Yeah! Another chapter done!!

Revengeful: Yep, and don't forget to check out the 5d's fanfiction that pompom25 wrote for me called Digital Love.

Chazz: Yay, I got some fluffy time with Jaden.

Jaden: WAAAAAHH!! I ended almost dying!!

Haou: But you lived didn't you?

Jaden: Y-yeah.

Jesse: Now you're staying with Chazz.

Jaden: I guess that there was a good side to all of this.

Me: Anyway, don't forget to review!

Revengeful: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm back with another update for Mute because all your comments made me happy!! This will probably be the last update for awhile since I'm going to be updating Digital Love. So anyway enjoy this chapter!

Me: Hey everyone! We're back!!

Revengeful: Yeah!! Celebration! Let's try and hang a mistletoe above Chazz and Jaden!

Jaden: Hey! We heard that!!

Chazz: We're gonna be on the lookout for mistletoes now!!

Jesse: Look above you!

Jaden & Chazz: AAHH!! (Mistletoe attached to a fishing rod that Jesse's holding.)

Jaden: Jesse!! You're in on it!?

Jesse: Now do what you're supposed to do under mistletoes!

Chazz: Never!! Come on Jaden! Let's do what Romeo and Juliet did!

Jaden: You mean we're going to kill ourselves!?

Chazz: No! We're gonna run away! (Grabs Jaden's hand and starts running.)

Haou: (Appears in front of them with mistletoe on fishing rod.) Might I remind you that Romeo and Juliet died before they could run away together?

Chazz & Jaden: AAAHHH!! More mistletoe!!

Me & Revengeful: Now while we watch this, you readers enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Love

It was morning when the pair finally woke up, Jaden tried not to look Chazz in the eye since he was embarrassed that the Obelisk had slept with him the night before. Chazz instead just shrugged it off and patted Jaden reassuringly on the head, which was a sign of affection that Jaden had grown fond of. Once they both were dressed they walked to class together, which surprised everyone in class.

"Hey Chazz, why were you walking to class with that Slifer slacker?" asked one of Chazz's lackies.

"Watch your mouth. He's a good Slifer slacker so leave him alone," reprimanded Chazz glaring.

"Okay, geeze boss," sweatdropped another lacky.

Unknown to Chazz, Jaden was watching Chazz out of the corner of his eye. He saw and heard it all, how Chazz's lackies questioned his presence with Chazz and how Chazz defended him. Even though Jaden was smiling he hurt a lot on the inside.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be around Chazz anymore. I mean, I'll be ruining his reputation right?"_ thought Jaden looking down.

"Hey, you don't need to keep smiling if you're feeling bad okay?" piped up Haou causing Jaden to look up in surprise. "If you want to be around Chazz, then stay by his side. You shouldn't be bothered by what others side."

`Thank you Haou, I feel a whole lot better now. I think I'll stay by Chazz's side like you said," signed Jaden still smiling.

"Tch, do what you want. But I swear you smile too much," groaned Haou facing the front of the classroom again. _"If that is Jaden's wish then I'll except it…"_

Classes soon ended by the afternoon and Chazz was going to try and ask Alexis out again. But Chazz wanted to see Jaden before setting out on his mission. His search for Jaden took him to the lake by the Obelisk dorms, where the brunette was feeding bread to some ducks.

"Jaden! There you are! Guess what I'm going to do now!?" called Chazz walking over to the brunette. _"Why is it that I'm feeling guilty for what I'm to going to ask Alexis?"_

Jade looked up and tilted his head cutely in response to Chazz's voice. Seeing this Chazz smiled and patted Jaden on the head.

"I'm going to try and ask Alexis out again," said Chazz as Jaden took his hand and wrote on it. "I…wish…you…good…luck. Thanks Jaden, that means a lot to me!"

Chazz waved goodbye to Jaden and ran off to find Alexis. The raven haired teen found the blond standing at the light house looking out to sea.

"Alexis!" shouted Chazz running up to her. _"Here goes nothing!"_

"Chazz, what're you doing here?" asked Alexis. _"And if asks me again, I'm gonna…"_

"I'm here to ask if you'd be my girl-"

"No, I've already told you my answer Chazz! God, you can be so annoying sometimes!!"

"But I just-"

"You know what!? Just leave me alone!"

At that moment Chazz broke down crying and ran all the way back to his dorm. He burst into his room causing Jaden to jump in surprise, and threw himself into the Jaden's comforting arms. Jaden quickly realized what had happened between Chazz and Alexis and tried to console Chazz as he lead the other teen towards the bed.

"Alexis turned me down, but she was so angry this time!" cried Chazz. "It hurt so much! Jaden, what am I going to do!?"

"_Chazz looks so sad, he's hurt and all I can do is console him," _thought Jaden stroking Chazz's hair comfortingly.

Chazz looked up at Jaden for a moment and Jaden did the same. Then before Jaden could say anything he was on the bed with Chazz on top of him. The raven haired teen had his face buried in Jaden's chest and was embracing Jaden a little too tightly for the brunette's liking. As if instinctively Chazz pressed himself closer to Jaden's body not realizing the brunette's distress. A minute later Jaden realized that this was Chazz's outlet for the heartbreak that he had gone through and slowly calmed down until a spasm of pain went through his body.

Jaden stopped trying to push Chazz off of him and gripped the bed sheets to compensate for his pain. His breaths started coming out short and ragged as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Jaden what's wrong?" asked Chazz coming back to his senses when he realized that Jaden had stopped struggling. "Oh no! What have I done!?"

Quickly Chazz pulled the Jaden into his arms and cradled the brunette hoping to make the pain go away, but to no avail. Jaden gripped the front of Chazz's shirt and looked up at Chazz pleadingly for help. In response Chazz grabbed his PDA and called Ms. Fontane for help.

"Chazz what's wrong!?" demanded Ms. Fontane.

"It's Jaden, he's having a spasm of some kind," replied Chazz not letting go of the brunette. _"Please let him be okay by the end of this."_

"Calm down Chazz, what happened with Jaden?" questioned Ms. Fontane.

"Well I kind of…" stuttered Chazz nervously. _"She is so gonna kill me."_

"Chazz!? Jaden's very shock sensitive! If you do something like that to stress him out this'll be the result!!" scolded the nurse. "Now look for a green bottle with liquid in it."

"Okay I found it," replied Chazz picking up the said bottle.

"Good, now give it to Jaden like before," directed Ms. Fontane.

"Right, here I go," said Chazz pouring out a spoonful of the liquid. _"Hang on a little while longer Jaden!"_

After giving Jaden the medicine, Jaden's pain went away and Chazz sighed with relief knowing that the brunette wasn't in any pain anymore. Jaden lay limply in Chazz's arms and looked up at the other teen weakly, still smiling. Then the raven haired teen then alerted Ms. Fontane that Jaden was okay and shut off his PDA.

"Jaden, I'm sorry and even after all this you aren't even mad at me. I'm so sorry!!" cried Chazz hugging Jaden more gently this time. "I don't ever wan to lose or hurt you ever again, I swear by it. I just…I just love you so much."

Jaden at that moment weakly snuggled against Chazz's chest causing Chazz to blush a bit. Then Chazz leaned down and gently kissed Jaden on the top of his head, still afraid of hurting Jaden again. Some time later both teens fell asleep together in bed.

* * *

Me: Another chapter is done!!

Revengeful: And we got some sweet Chazz and Jaden pictures from under the mistletoe!

Haou: And allow me to show you my latest creation! Sexy Ms. Claus!! ( Reveals Jaden in a female Santa outfit.)

Jaden: The skirt's too short!!

Chazz: Aw crap!! (Nosebleed)

Jesse: How come I ended up as the new kitty? (Wearing kitty ears and with a bell around his neck.)

Haou: Oh, but I just finished your costume! It goes with the cat ears and bell! (Shows cowboy styled Santa suit.) There's even holes in the hat for your ears!!

Revengeful: Time for pictures!!

Me: Now don't forget to leave a comment!! It makes me happy!!

Chazz: (Shoving tissues up his nose.) S-see you next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

And we're back with another chapter for Mute! And here's the link to the AMV I made for this fanfiction! .com/watch?v=1-eLgojU1LQ Please enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm getting really tired of people telling me that the characters are OOC! That is the way I wrote it and I don't plan to change it so there!

Me: Finally we're back! But just to warn you, with midterms coming up I may not be able to update for awhile so please be patient.

Revengeful: Midterms suck!

Jaden: You're telling me!

Chazz: But luckily things will slow down afterwards right?

Me: But we'll all survive! Anyway, enjoy!

Revengeful: Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Intelligent

Morning came and Chazz woke up to see his brunette lover sleeping next to him. Chazz smiled and admired how beautiful Jaden looked while he slept as he stroked Jaden's hair. Although it didn't take long for Jaden to wake up as soon as Chazz started stroking his hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," joked Chazz causing Jaden to blush a bit. "Guess we should get ready for class huh?"

Jaden nodded in response and gave Chazz a peck on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. When he came back found Chazz almost tearing his hair out over some chemistry homework at his desk. Curious, Jaden came over to see what Chazz was having a hard time with.

"Oh, you're done? That was quick," said Chazz getting up from the desk. "I'll use the bathroom now."

Once Chazz was out of sight Jaden sat down at the desk and quickly finished Chazz's homework in no time (Special thanks to jj4evr for the idea to make Jaden really smart.). By the time Chazz came back he found Jaden looking over the already finished chemistry homework.

"Hey Jaden, what'd you do?" asked Chazz looking over the brunette's shoulder. "HOLY WINGED KURIBOHS!! I was gone for only a couple of minutes and you've already finished my chemistry homework!"

Jaden smiled sweetly and handed the worksheet back to Chazz. Quickly the black haired obelisk looked the worksheet over and realized that all the problems were correct. Without warning Chazz grabbed Jaden around the waist and started dancing around the room with the poor slifer.

"Thank you so much Jaden!" cheered Chazz still dancing until his realized that Jaden was limp all of a sudden. "Uh, Jaden?"

Looking down he found Jaden who had fainted some time during his celebration dance and whose face was beet red. Shocked by what happened Chazz laid the poor brunette slifer on the bed and began fanning Jaden's face with his chemistry homework.

"Aw man! I've really done it his time!" shouted Chazz continuing to fan Jaden's face. _"Hopefully he's okay."_

After a minute or two Jaden finally began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up on the bed. Upon seeing Chazz, Jaden happily threw his arms around the Obelisk's neck and snuggled under his chin affectionately. Chazz blushed a bit in response to Jaden's actions.

"Glad that you're not angry at me, but shouldn't we get to class now?" asked Chazz as Jaden nodded his head in response. "Let's go then!"

Grabbing Jaden's hand Chazz pulled the young Slifer down out the door and down the halls of the Obelisk dorm. By the time Chazz slowed down he and Jaden were already a few steps away from their classroom. Both of them smiled at each other and walked into class together, ignoring all the stares they received. It didn't really matter since they were together and happy.

Then, rather reluctantly, Chazz let go of Jaden's hand and went over to sit with all the other Obelisks while Jaden went over to the other Slifers.

"Hey Chazz, what's between you and that Slifer slacker?" asked one of Chazz's lackies as Chazz came over.

"I love him and he loves me, and that's all there is to it," replied Chazz looking annoyed. "Got a problem?"

"But he's a Slifer," pointed out another Obelisk.

"Well he's different, cause he's a sweet Slifer slacker," smirked Chazz as a couple of Obelisks' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. _"They'd better drop this subject right now because starting to get annoyed at how they're treating Jaden."_

"Whatever you say Chazz," sweatdropped another lacky.

Over in the Slifer section Jaden was being questioned about his relationship with Chazz. Blair was especially ecstatic about it while Jesse remained apathetic and Haou was rather blunt in his manner towards Chazz.

"Is Chazz nice to you?" asked Blair her eyes shimmering. _"I wish I had a nice guy like Chazz, you're so lucky Jaden!"_

`He's a sweetheart,` signed Jaden smiling. _"I can't really imagine being with anyone else."_

"Well, he could use someone like you to clean up his act," blurted Haou leaning back in his seat.

"Haouwie don't say that!" retorted Jesse.

"Sorry nii-san, but there are those rumors about Chazz secretly taking drugs or something," replied Haou looking at Jesse out of the corner of his eye. _"I don't really want to admit it, but Jaden could use someone like Chazz at his side."_

`Those aren't true are they?` asked Jaden. _"Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not Haou."_

"Don't be so naïve Jaden, it was just a joke," laughed Haou.

"Still, it wasn't that nice," sweatdropped Jesse. _"And I think that the only who would laugh at your sick jokes is you, Haou."_

`It's okay Jesse nii-san,` signed Jaden still smiling.

"You're too nice sometimes Ju-chan," sighed Jesse. _"I don't that Ju-chan even knows how to get angry."_

After a few minutes in class Professor Banner came in saying that they'd be mixing chemicals today and to get in into partners. Immediately, Chazz got up and asked Jaden to be his partner, which Jaden agreed to.

"Oh yes, and please make sure that the chemicals don't bubble over or explode," reminded Banner as he walked around. _"After what happened last year, a couple of kids had to regrow their eyebrows." _

"All right, let's do our best okay Jaden?" asked Chazz as Jaden smiled in response.

Then without saying anything, (literally) Jaden took one look at the instruction sheet before taking two test tubes from the rack and mixed the chemical contents together. Not knowing what else to do Chazz handed Jaden another test tube to mix in as well.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" inquired Chazz nervously as Jaden nodded and began mixing more chemicals in a different test tube. _"Now this is a side of Jaden that I haven't seen yet."_

"So how are things going Chazz? Is Jaden helping you out?" questioned Banner as he came around.

"Y-yeah, he's helping me out a ton!" replied Chazz sweatdropping. _"Actually, Jaden is going so fast that I can barely keep up with him!"_

**BOOM!**

Everyone's eyes then locked onto Alexis whose hair was on fire. Syrus who was her partner screamed while running off and came back with a fire extinguisher. Then the smaller teen sprayed Alexis with the extinguisher at full blast. When it was over Alexis was covered in white foam.

"Miss Rhodes, why not you go to the nurse's office? Class is almost over anyway," suggested Banner sweatdropping. _"I can't go one yeah without at least one explosion can I?"_

"Yes sir," agreed Alexis leaving the room. "Sorry about that Sy."

"I-it's okay," reassured Syrus as Banner walked past him to the front of the classroom.

"All right since most of you did the experiment unsuccessfully you'll get half credit," explained Banner looking at all the fizzing or blackened test tubes. "Chazz and Jaden are the only ones who get full credit since they did the experiment successfully."

"All right! We did it Jaden!" cheered Chazz as Jaden threw his arms around Chazz's neck and snuggled underneath Chazz's chin. "Come on Jaden, that tickles."

Just then there was a loud cracked and everyone turned to see Jim with a broken test tube in hand and an unreadable expression on his face. Then everyone turned their attention back to Chazz and started shouting how lucky he was to have Jaden as his partner. After class there was a free period and Chazz and Jaden spent it outside in the courtyard watching the clouds go by.

"Hey Jaden, is it hard to learn sign language?" asked Chazz as Jaden noded his head in response.

Smirking, Chazz laid his head on Jaden's lap causing Jaden to blush a bit. Within a minute or two Chazz fell asleep and Jaden stroked Chazz's hair in a loving way. Somewhere else n the school Alexis was having an interesting conversation with Mindy and Jasmine.

"So you're saying that I'm falling for Chazz!?" demanded Alexis

"Yeah, according to the bubbly feelings you get when you're around him," said Mindy. "But the trouble is that he's fallen for Jaden."

"Exactly, so I shouldn't go after him!" exclaimed Alexis. _"These two have lost their marbles!"_

"Hey, just because he's into Jaden, it doesn't mean that you can try to flirt him into coming to you right?" suggested Jasmine.

"Whatever, I'm heading to the library," stated Alexis leaving the room. _"Better go before these two brainwash me or something."_

When Alexis arrived in the library she found Chazz looking at some books which were scattered all over the desk he was at. Surprisingly, they were books about sign language.

"Chazz, why are you looking at a book like that?" questioned Alexis causing Chazz to jump. _"Wow, he must be really into that book."_

"Oh, um..well, it's for Jaden. I thought that if I learned sign language it would be easier for us to communicate," explained Chazz looking out the window. _"Besides, I want to be able to something for him at least."_

"I could help you. I mean, I know a bit of sign language myself," admitted Alexis rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thanks, that would be great Alexis!" thanked Chazz turning to face the blond.

"No problem," replied Alexis taking a seat across from Chazz.

Although Alexis hated to admit it, she enjoyed helping Chazz learn sign language. Just the fact that she was near the black haired teen made her feel happy. (NO!! This idea is back!! But not to worry! This is gonna drop off soon as well!) Chazz of course was oblivious to Alexis's affections, but was happy to have had learn sign language.

"Hey Alexis, can you do me a favor?" asked Chazz picking up some of the language books which laid on the study table.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Alexis. _"Must be important if he's asking me to do it."_

"Ms. Fontane said that she wanted to talk to Jaden and me, but I have to pick up here so could you take Jaden to Ms. Fontane for me?" inquired Chazz. _"Too bad I can't take Jaden, but I'm sure Alexis will get him there safe."_

"Don't worry about it, I'll go take him right now," reassured Alexis turning to leave. _"So Jaden is really important to Chazz after all. He could have let Jaden go there on his own, but with Jaden's health Chazz wants at least someone to go with him."_

"Thanks, you're a life saver Alexis!" thanked Chazz putting some books back on the bookshelves.

At that moment Jaden was waiting in front of the Obelisk blue dorm for Chazz to come back. He then turned to see Alexis walking towards him.

"Hey Jaden, Chazz told me to come and take you to Ms. Fontane," explained Alexis patting Jaden on the head. _"Jaden, you're really lucky to have someone like Chazz."_

`Oh, thanks Alexis,` smiled Jaden. _"Funny, Alexis seems a bit different today."_

"All right, let's go then," stated Alexis leading the brunette off. _"I'm pretty sure Chazz is waiting for you there."_

`Okay,` signed Jaden following Alexis in suit. _"Is it just me or Alexis seems troubled.."_

Chazz was already at the nurse's when Alexis and Jaden got there. So after saying her goodbye, Alexis left the two teens to talk to Ms. Fontane. While there Jaden was given an anesthetic so that he could sleep though all the medications that Ms. Fontane was going to give him. Chazz watch curiously as all of this went on.

"I it really necessary to give him all those medications?" asked Chazz as Ms. Fontane gave put a drip in Jaden's arm. _"Cause that's more medicine than I've taken in my life!"_

"Yes, Jaden is frail so these medications will help to make his body stronger," explained Ms. Fontane giving Jaden a shot in the arm.

"I see, but was Jaden always this frail?" inquired Chazz narrowing his eyes. _"This could help me with learning more about Jaden's past. Every time I try to ask Haou, Jim, or even Jesse, they either don't say anything or change the subject. Almost like they don't want me to know."_

"Chazz listen, and don't tell Jaden that I told you this okay?" said the nurse putting away some instruments. "There was a time when Jaden was a normal boy like you and had a voice as well."

"What happened?" pressed Chazz.

* * *

Me: And there is chapter 6! With a cliffhanger ending!!

Revengeful: Argh! Why'd you have to do that!!

Me: To keep people in suspense!

Chazz: We'll see what the readers have to say about that.

Me and Revengeful: Don't forget to review! DO IT!!

Haou: Pretty please? (Shows pictures of Jaden.)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's he latest chapter of Mute! Sorry about leaving you guys on a cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, but it was too perfect!! Okay, now I'm sure that some of you already know about the sequel to Slayer and a Familiar, which I'm going to try and post as soon as I can, and I'm hoping that it will get as much feed back as Slayer and a Familiar did or better. Any way, on with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Jaden's Past

"What happened?" pressed Chazz. _"This could explain why Jaden's so much more fragile than the rest of us."_

"Around when Jaden was five, his house was broken into by a gang of burglars. His parents were attacked and unfortunately, Jaden came down from his bed to investigate the disturbance," explained Ms. Fonatne taking a seat on her desk chair.

"What happened next?" asked Chazz crossing his arms. _"Something tells me that I'm not going to like what she's going to tell me."_

"When Jaden came onto the scene his parents were cornered in the kitchen and were being beaten. Poor Jaden tried to help his parents, but got beaten as well. Most his injuries were focused around his neck, so I'm guessing that he got kicked in the neck, which caused his voice box to break," sighed Ms. Fontane looking at the ceiling.

"That's awful," muttered Chazz under his breath. _"Those bastards!"_

"Luckily, Jaden was knocked out so he didn't see his parents get killed. Haou and Jesse had woken earlier and secretly called the 911 for help. When the police arrived the burglars were arrested and Jaden was taken to the hospital."

"Was Jaden okay?"

"Not exactly, he got an infection in his neck, which he recovered from, but it has left Jaden susceptible to sickness and injury. Even so, he's been getting stronger thanks to the care and medicine he receives, but I've seen the most improvement since he's stayed with you, Chazz. I just hope that someday Jaden will make a full recovery."

"Yeah, I want that to happen too."

At that moment, Jaden's eyes fluttered open and his chocolate colored eyes locked onto Chazz. The black haired teen then walked over and gently stroked Jaden's soft hair. In response to the affectionate action, Jaden's face broke into a smile. Ms. Fontane smiled at the scene that was occurring.

"You can take him back now," said Ms. Fontane. _"Jaden seems so happy being with you, Chazz and I'm glad that he is happy."_

"All right, came on Jaden. Hup!" replied Chazz picking Jaden up bridal style. _"I never noticed it before, but Jaden's really light for a boy."_

The younger boy smiled warmly and snuggled against Chazz's chest before waving good bye to the nurse. Ms. Fontane did the same as the pair left. By the time Chazz brought Jaden back to his room, the younger boy was already asleep. So Chazz laid Jaden down on his bed and covered Jaden up with a silky soft blanket. Afterwards, Chazz took a shower and after putting on a boxers and pants, he slipped into bed with Jaden, not bothering to put on a shirt.

* * *

"_Nani? This pillow is warm and smells nice," _thought Jaden snuggling closer to his _pillow_. _"Wait, this is a pillow…"_

Jaden's eye's fluttered open and he quickly realized that he was pressed up against Chazz's bare chest. The brunette boy then felt the heat rise to his face and frantically struggled to get out of Chazz's iron grip, but to no avail. Annoyed, Jaden pouted cutely and tickled Chazz's cheek with his free hand. As Jaden thought, Chazz lifted on of his arms to swat away Jaden's tickling hand, allowing the brunette to quickly escape. Once Jaden was free he found Chazz a shirt and waited for him to wake up.

"Ngh…huh? Ja- Mmph!!" yelped Chazz when he had a shirt thrown at him once he woke up. "Jaden!!"

The younger teen not looking Chazz in the eye, pointed at his shirtless upper body and then to the shirt. Chazz smirked and put on the shirt, but pulled the unsuspecting teen onto the bed underneath him.

"Now Jaden, you shall be punished for ignoring my smexyness," joked Chazz nuzzling Jaden's neck.

Chazz then started kissing Jaden's neck and left a few red marks behind as he went along. A little later the black haired teen licked up Jaden's neck, causing jaden's breathing to become labored. Then Chazz captured Jaden's lips in loving kiss and Chazz licked Jaden's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Jaden granted. Not hesitating, Chazz slipped his tongue in and mapped out Jaden's mouth. Then when air became an issue, their game of tonsil hockey ended.

"Huff, huff, you aren't that bad," smirked Chazz looking at the blushing brunette.

The pair then got dressed and went to class together. Everyone now found it normal for Chazz and Jaden to be together since they were going out now. Although, Lucy wasn't too pleased with the new couple, so she went to Sheilah, Gerald, and Lucus.

"Look, just get rid of the mute and leave Chazz for me," explained Lucy crossing her arms.

"Fine, here he comes," stated Gerald when he saw Jaden coming around the corner.

"_Uh-oh, these guys look like trouble," _thought Jaden taking a step back. _"I should just turn back."_

"You're not going anywhere," commanded Lucus grabbing Jaden's arm, causing Jaden to struggle.

"Stop squirming or you'll get hurt," warned Sheilah showing a fist.

"_Oh no, Chazz, I'm scared!! Help!!" _whimpered Jaden in his mind looking afraid.

"To the lighthouse," directed Lucus dragging Jaden along.

But just as they were about to round the corner, Alexis appeared. The blond looked in shock at Jaden and the rest of the group.

"W-what do you think you're doing to Jaden?!" demanded Alexis. _"This doesn't look good."_

"You'd better not say anything or else Rhodes," threatened Lucy glaring.

"I-I," stuttered Alexis frozen in place,

"Good choice," smirked Sheilah leading the group past Alexis.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do?" _thought Alexis looking down at her feet.

* * *

Me: And I think that was another cliff hanger!!! That's not good for me is it….

Revengeful: It certainly isn't!!! (Pulls out a bazooka.) Take this!!! (Starts firing.)

Me: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Runs around trying to dodge the blows.)

Jaden: I've been friggin kidnapped!!! Chazz! Please tell me that you're going to save me!!

Chazz: That would be a spoiler, so I'm not going to say anything.

Haou: Good job, now you're keeping the readers on the edge of their seats.

Jesse: This is so exciting!!

Haou: Now for the disclaimer, pompom25 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Jesse: If she did, she would make sure that there was plenty of Chazz x Jaden in there!!

Jaden & Chazz: Don't forget to review!

Me: AAAAHHHH!! (Got hit finally.)

Revengeful: That's for the cliff hanger pompom25!!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the latest chapter of Mute! Sorry I haven't been able to update as often! Please enjoy!! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Quickly, Alexis ran all the way to Chazz's room in the Obelisk dorm as soon as Lucy's group had left. Along the way though, Alexis was contemplating whether this would give her the chance to be with Chazz. Once Alexis reached Chazz's room she stood in front of Chazz's door, frozen.

"_What if I don't tell Chazz about what happened to Jaden? Wouldn't that give me the chance to be with Chazz?" _thought Alexis staring at the door. _"No, I'd be selfish then. I want Chazz to be happy and to do that I have to save Jaden!!"_

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Alexis burst into the room giving Chazz the scare of his life.

"Chazz!! You've got to go to the lighthouse!!" screamed Alexis at the top of her lungs.

"Why!? Is there something wrong!?" exclaimed Chazz getting up from his place in front of his desk. _"I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

"It's Jaden!! Sheilah's group's got him!!" yelled Alexis energy flowing through her veins.

"Damn!! Go get Haou and the others!!" commanded Chazz running out the door. _"Just wait a little while longer Jaden!! I'm coming!"_

Over with Jaden at the lighthouse, Sheilah's group had thrown him into the water and he was attempting to keep his head above the water. But that was hard for Jaden to do since Sheilah, Gerald, and Lucas were taking turns dunking his head underwater while Lucy just stood back smirking. Every time his head went underwater he felt more afraid than he had ever been in his life.

"_I don't want to die!! I don't want to!!" _thought Jaden coming up for air until his head went under again. _"What did I do wrong? What did I do?"_

"It's funny watching him try to stay up," laughed Lucy holding Jaden's head under the water before releasing him again.

"You're telling me," agreed Lucy with her arms crossed. _"This is what you get Jaden! This is what you get for taking Chazz away from me!"_

"You know, you should join in on some of the fun," said Gerald dunking Jaden's head under.

"We should probably just cut to chase and do what we're supposed to do before someone catches us," Lucas pointed out as Jaden came back up for air.

"Hey, what wrong with a little fun?" asked Gerald.

"Now you've got a point there," agreed Lucas pushing Jaden's head under. _"This is like one of those bobble head games at the carnival."_

"Now you talking! I want him to suffer before we ended it," muttered Lucy glaring at Jaden. _"I don't care what happens to him anyway…"_

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Chazz rushed to lighthouse. There he found Sheilah's group playing their cruel game with Jaden. Letting out a loud yell Chazz threw off his coat and knocked Sheilah and her friends aside. Then the black haired teen threw off his shoes and jumped into the water after Jaden whose strength had finally failed him. Lucy just stared dumbstruck when Chazz leapt into the water after the brunette boy.

"_Jaden! JADEN!! Don't give up on me!! I'm here!!" _thought Chazz as he came closer to Jaden who was quickly sinking. _"JADEN!!"_

"_Who? Chazz!? Oh my god!!"_ shouted Jaden in his mind, reaching out towards Chazz's outstretched hands. _"You're here! And you always will be!!"_

Not hesitating Chazz grabbed Jaden's hands, pulled the brunette up against his body, and swam up to the surface. Once above the water Chazz looked over Jaden who just smiled at him weakly through tired chocolate brown colored eyes. Cursing under his breath, Chazz swam to the lighthouse pier and pulled Jaden up to safety. Grabbing his Obelisk coat, Chazz covered the shivering Slifer with it.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Jaden! I should have gotten here sooner," Chazz apologized, pulling the coat close around Jaden. "You're hurt because I left you alone!"

Reaching out gently, Jaden tugged on Chazz soaked shirt causing the black haired teen to look up at Jaden. Upon seeing Jaden's face, Chazz only saw a smile that said that all was forgiven and for him to forgive himself as well. The Obelisk was about to return the smile when their reunion was cut short by Chazz getting knocked backwards and Jaden being yanked away as well. Glaring as he wobbled onto his feet, Chazz looked around for Jaden.

"What's the meaning of this?" inquired Chazz regaining his balance. _"Not good, the tables have turned on us."_

"Oh we're just here to get rid of Jaden. And we just got a great idea! Maybe we should get rid of you first before taking him out," Sheilah smirked, pulling Jaden up onto his feet.

"Wait! This wasn't part of the plan!" shouted Lucy.

"Just shut it!" retorted Sheilah knocking Lucy unconcious.

"_She didn't deserve that! Chazz help me, I'm scared!" _thought Jaden looking away from Lucy to Chazz.

"Damn it all. Look just let Jaden go. I don't want to involve him in this anymore," stated Chazz stepping forward. _"The least I can do is try to get Jaden out of here."_

"Don't move or Jaden gets it! And to correct you, this has everything to do with Jaden! But we'll be nice and let your little bitch go as soon as you're good and dead!" snapped Sheilah. "Gerald, Lucas! Go give Chazz a good beating!"

* * *

Aw man!! It's another cliffhanger!! Sorry about that!! Please don't hurt me!! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as can!


	9. Chapter 9

And here's the latest chapter of Mute!! Thank god for summer vacation because that means that I can update even more! Now enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

Gerald and Lucas came closer to Chazz and began beating him. Blood dripped down the corner of Chazz's mouth and bruises were beginning to form.

"_No, Chazz don't do this!! Just run! Leave me!!" _thought Jaden as tears trickled down his face.

"Quit crying you bitch!" roared Sheilah yanking on some of Jaden's hair causing him to cry even more.

"Don't you dare touch Jaden like that!!" retorted Chazz.

"You're not in any position to make demands!" reprimanded Sheilah putting Jaden in a headlock.

"No don't-" begged Chazz before being kicked in the stomach. "Gak!"

Jaden felt himself choking as the pain began rising in his neck and he choked up a little bit of blood from all the pain and stress. Chazz who was beaten to the point where he couldn't move, lay on the ground as Gerald and Lucas began kicking him. Unknown to everyone, Jaden was having flashbacks to when his parents were killed as he watched what was happening to Chazz.

"_No! M-make it stop! I don't want to remember this! Make it stop!!" _screamed Jaden in his head as he escaped from Sheilah's grip and fell to his knees gripping his head.

"Jaden! What's wrong!?" shouted Chazz trying to crawl over to the brunette. _"Something's wrong with Jaden, he doesn't look so good."_

"Say goodbye!" laughed Gerald as he and Lucas prepared to kick Chazz again.

"_No!! I won't allow another to die because of me!!" _yelled Jaden in his mind while running towards Chazz.

The young brunette boy then threw himself over Chazz, not caring whether he got hurt or not. But at the last minute Chazz leapt up and blocked the incoming kicks with his right arm and held Jaden in his left arm. Jaden cried even harder and reached up to caress Chazz's cheek. Then the black haired teen pushed Lucas and Gerald away towards Sheilah rather roughly for their liking.

`Gomenasai, are you okay?` signed Chazz.

Seeing Chazz use sign language so well caused Jaden's sad face to break into a smile. Gently, Jaden wiped a way the blood at the corner of Chazz's mouth before fainting.

"Poor Jaden," said Chazz picking Jaden up bridal style. "Hey Sheilah, Lucas, and Gerald! Don't you ever cause Jaden anymore trouble or else."

"So what!? You can't stop us!" retorted Nerve.

"You guys are low…you're going to hurt Jaden more than he is already," mumbled Chazz holding Jaden close.

Suddenly Alexis came onto the scene along with their group of friends in tow. Haou, Jesse, and Jim went and gave Sheilah, Gerald, and Lucas a beating upon arriving. Lucy had woken up and apologized for her actions and left.

"At least things have calmed down now," sighed Chazz looking at Jaden. "Jaden's been through so much tonight."

"Poor thing, let's take him to the nurse," suggested Alexis patting Jaden's head.

"Yes, let's do that," smiled Chazz carrying Jaden off.

Once they got to the nurse's Ms. Fontane practically ripped Jaden from Chazz's arms and went to check him over. Luckily for Jaden, all he got was a small bruise on his neck and nothing else serious. Next Ms. Fontane tended to Chazz's wounds while Chazz explained what he saw happen to Jaden.

"I see…I'm guessing that when Jaden saw you getting beaten it triggered the memory of of his parents," explained Ms. Fontane.

"I see," agreed Chazz until he saw Jaden waking up. "Well look who's up."

Slowly Jaden got off the bed and walked towards Chazz despite Ms. Fontane's pleas. Jaden then raised his hand and did the most unexpected thing, he slapped Chaz straight across the face.

"Holy shit! Jaden's angry! Run for your lives!!" screamed Axel rushing under a table.

"Save us Momma Jim!" cried Haou and Jesse hiding behind Jim.

"Now that was scary," said Zane and Atticus in union.

"Jaden!? What the hell was that for!?" demanded Chazz pointing to the red slap mark on his face.

`You fool! You should have ran for it back at the lighthouse!!` signed Jaden through his tears.

"Oh hell Jaden!! I'd be one damned bastard if I had left you back there!!" roared Chazz causing Jaden to freeze up and his eyes to widen.

"_Chazz you fool! But still, I love you so much and I'm glad that you didn't leave me,"_ thought Jaden as he warmly embraced Chazz.

"Shush Jaden, don't cry mmph-!" reassured Chazz until Jaden shoved a shirt in his face. "Jaden!?"

`Put on a shirt!!` signed Jaden jabbing a finger at the shirt.

"Oh, are you going to ignore my smexyness again Jaden?" asked Chazz leaning dangerously close to Jaden.

`No, I just don't want you to flaunt you body around in front of everyone,` signed Jaden pouting cutely.

"All right mommy," teased Chazz putting on his shirt.

"Jeeze, Jaden's acting like Chazz's wife already," sweatdropped Haou.

"_Chazz has changed so much since he met Jaden," _thought Alexis as she watched Chazz hug Jaden in a loving manner. "He's much more kind now."

* * *

Me: And that's it!!

Revengeful: For once there's no cliffhanger!!

Me: And I didn't get shot with any dangerous weapons!!

Jaden: Yay!! And Chazzy rescued me!!

Chazz: Aw, you're making me blush!!

Me & Revengeful: That's kind of the point you know.

Chazz: Shut up!!

Jesse: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

Haou: Come back again for the next chapter and don't forget to review!!

Chazz & Jaden: Bye!!


	10. Chapter 10

Now here's the latest chapter of Mute!! Instead of going along with what I've written ahead of time, I'm doing a special improvised chapter. This chapter takes place during the spirit festival. Now enjoy!! Here a link to an AMV I made for this fanfic earlier, but the link got messed up last time I tried to post it all you have to do is type in youtube in front of the already availiable link:

.com/watch?v=1-eLgojU1LQ

* * *

Me: And I'm back again!!

Revengeful: I'm happy!!!

Jaden: At least I have a way of communicating with Chazz now.

Chazz: That makes me happy too and it makes me happier that I don't have to deal with Alexis going after me!

Jim: You better make sure that Alexis can't hear you.

Jesse: She's everywhere and yet she's nowhere! It's like she's a monster!

Haou: Don't let her hear you say that either!

Revengeful: I present to all of you the Alexis Detector!!

Me: While we're doing some advertising, you readers can just go ahead and read the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Spirit Festival

It was that time of year again where Duel Academy's ground were decorated with lights and many other decorations. Many of the students were dress in fancy costumes that ranged from fair to just amazing. This also happened to be one of Haou's favorite times of the year because he got sew as many costumes as he liked and he never got made fun of for it. And this year was going to be the best yet.

Over in the Slifer dorm, Chazz had just walked into the cafeteria wearing a Zero suit from the anime Lelouch of the Rebellion. It had apparently been one of Haou's latest creations. Jesse could be seen in sitting at one of the cafeteria's tableswearing the blue uniform of Roy Mustang from FullMetal Alchemist, another one of Haou's creations. Slowly, Chazz walked over to the blue haired teen.

"What's up Jesse?" greeted Chazz placing his Zero Mask on the table. _"Dang, it was hot in that thing! Haou needs to add an air conditioning system in that thing or something!"_

"Haouwie forced me into another one of his ridiculous creations again," muttered Jesse tugging on his collar. "I'm lucky that it's something decent this time."

"And I'm guessing that you're thinking that everyone else is lucky to not have been roped into Haou's costume fittings," chuckled Chazz, amused by the blunnete's predicament.

"Yeah, but I think that Jaden's the only one who doesn't really give that much of a fuss about it," stated Jesse staring at the ceiling. _"And because of that, Haou chooses to put Jaden in the most ridiculous costumes."_

"So when's Jaden coming out? I could use a C.C. by my side."

"He'll be coming out any minute now."

Just then Syrus burst into the room panting and out of breath. His eyes locked onto Chazz and Jesse as marched over to them. Chazz and Jesse sweatdropped at the hobbit's demeanor as he came to them.

"WHERE IS HAOU!?" demanded Syrus grabbing Chazz's shirt front. "I NEED TO SEE HIM RIGHT AWAY!!"

"Waoh!! Calm down buddy! Why are you in such a rush to see Haou?" asked Chazz prying Syrus's hands off of himself. _"What's he in a rush for?"_

"I'm sponsoring a dance contest with Atticus, but we need a mascot!!" exclaimed Syrus waving his arms. "We asked Alexis to be the mascot a long time ago, but at the last minute she backed out leaving us with no mascot!!"

"Syrus, you know that you can't depend on Alexis for something like that," pointed out Jesse sweatdropping. _"No offense, but I think that Alexis would scare away people from contest rather than attract them."_

"Besides I think that Haou would rather watch Barney videos all day long or commit suicide than be a mascot," said Chazz as Syrus slumped over in defeat.

"B-but I can try!" retorted Syrus clenching his fists.

"_You sad sad boy,"_ Jesse and Chazz thought.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened revealing Haou who confidently marched into the room. Jesse glared holes into him while Syrus rushed up to him and began shaking him violently.

"HAOU!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" screeched Syrus continuing to shake Haou.

"Let go of me!" snapped Haou hitting Syrus over the head. _"Now that was creepy beyond belief."_

"Okay, okay! Atticus and I need you to be the mascot of a dance contest that we're sponsoring," explained Syrus causing Haou's eye to twitch.

"Like hell I will," growled Haou a vein popping up on the side of his head.

"Can you at least find someone who can?" begged Syrus getting down on his knees. "I'm begging you for your help!"

"Well, then you came to the right person," smirked Haou turning to the cafeteria doors. "Come on in Jaden!!"

The doors opened to reveal Jaden who wore a beautiful dark blue and white dress. Sure he was cross dressing, but what the heck, he looked great in it! The body of the dress was a dark blue with a white apron like piece over it. White ruffles covered Jaden's chest area with white lace leading down to the apron piece. The dress was held up by dark blue straps at the shoulders with white puffed sleeves on his arms and in his hair was a white headband. Chazz stood openmouthed at Jaden's appearance, apparently Haou did too good of a job on Jaden's costume. Chazz and Syrus swore that they almost had nosebleeds at the sight of Jaden.

"H-Haou an explanation would be nice," said Syrus his hands under his nose. _"Where does Haou get all these costume ideas!?"_

"If it's about the costume, I got the idea from a Chobits manga," stated Haou a devious glint in his eyes. "It's an exact replica of the work uniform that Chi wears when she works at the chocolate shop!!"

"I highly doubt that you would go through the trouble to make a costume like that unless there was a purpose," pointed out Chazz until Haou started snickering. _"Okay, this is getting kinda…freaky…"_

"MWUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" laughed Haou diabolically, turning to his shivering companions. "Glad you noticed, the reason why I'm having Jaden wear a costume like that is because number one he looks cute in it! Number two, I was going to have him advertise for my outfits!! MWUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"_He's totally lost it! And he's scaring me!" _thought Jesse, Chazz, and Syrus as they huddled together for comfort.

`Haou, you can stop laughing,` signed Jaden nervously watching his twin. _"I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later."_

"O-okay, I'm calm now," stated Haou, his laughter subsiding. "As for the mascot you need Syrus, I'll rent Jaden to you for fifty bucks an hour."

"FIFTY AN HOUR!? YOU'RE CRAZY!!" screeched Syrus, causing Chazz and Jesse who were behind him to fall out of their seats while Jaden covered his ears. "WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA GET THAT KIND OF MONEY!?"

"You're lucky I'm giving you a discount," announced Haou, unfazed by Syrus's outburst. "Jaden's regular rental price is usually one hundred and fifty an hour."

`Haou, since when did you start renting me out!?` demanded Jaden who was extremely confused about the renting situation.

"Since Atticus wanted to use you as a model for that dueling magazine he was a part of," blurted Haou causing Jaden's eyes to widen. "Sorry I didn't mention that to you, but you would've told me not to make money off of my friends."

`You're certainly right about that!` replied Jaden, annoyed with his brother.

"I'll talk to Atticus about the rental fee," Syrus sighed, his head bending over in shame. "I'm sure he'll have some money somewhere."

`N-no Syrus! You don't have-` signed Jaden until Haou cut him off.

"That's great!! You can pay me after Jaden's finished with his work," explained Haou rubbing him hands together greedily. _"It feels so good to make some cold hard cash!"_

Wordlessly, Syrus lead the mute Slifer out the door while muttering something under his breath. Chazz and Jesse could only stare at Haou in disbelief as the brunette twin stalked off to his room. Afterwards Chazz and Jesse went out to enjoy the Spirit Festival, but in the end they ended up stopping by Syrus and Atticus's dance competition which was the most popular event there. As the two boys watched all the couples dancing, Chazz couldn't help but wish that he was out there dancing with Jaden. But he looked up at the judging stage, he saw Jaden write something on Syrus's hand before running off stage and going off to who knows where. The Obelisk quirked an eyebrow before turning to his aquamarine haired friend for an explanation.

"Jesse, where do you suppose Jaden ran off to?" asked Chazz still searching through the crowd for Jaden. _"What's this unsettling feeling?"_

"Don't know, but here comes Haou and looks like he's cosplaying too," said Jesse, watching Haou walk onto the judging stage.

Once on the stage it was easy to see that Haou was cosplaying as Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. He wore tan ragged cloak with a black shirt underneath, white cargo pants, black boots, green gloves on his hands, and brown and white goggles. Reaching over Syrus's head, Haou took the hobbit's microphone into his gloved hand.

"Would Chazz Princeton go to meet his dance partner at the east exit of the dance arena," announced Haou as Syrus whirled around to see Haou with his microphone.

"Say what?" blurted Chazz, still in a bit of shock. _"Since when did I get a dance partner?"_

"Don't ask questions! Just go to the exit!" shouted Jesse giving Chazz a light push. "If Haou you've got a dance partner, then you've got a dance partner! Now go meet them!"

"A-all right," Chazz stuttered, walking across the arena towards the east exit. _"I'm still confused…"_

Upon reaching the east exit Chazz found himself met by a person dressed in a bright red outfit who emerged out of the crowd to meet him. The person looked up to reveal the face of the person whom Chazz loved most in his life, Jaden. The black haired teen found him staring open mouthed at the brunette Slifer who was dress ed in the same outfit as Shinku from Rozen Maiden.

On Jaden's head was a red bonnet which was secured by a green ribbon with a pink rose on either side of his head. He also wore a bright red dress with filled cuffs and a green ribbon with a rose on its center which laid under Jaden's chin was over a cloak-like piece that covered his shoulders. Jaden's shoes were dark brown dolly shoes that had a small pink rose above the toe area and were secured to Jaden's feet by a ribbon tied around his ankle. Jaden was quite a sight to behold.

`It's just that I really wanted to dance with you,` signed Jaden blushing bright red. `Do I look okay?`

"You look wonderful," answered Chazz, taking Jaden's hand and kissing it.

`Thank you,` thanked Jaden, blushing as Chazz released his hand.

"Well then, may I have this dance?" inquired Chazz taking a deep bow in front of Jaden.

* * *

Me: And that's it for this chapter!

Revengeful: Y-you cliff hangered us again!!! This is really annoying!

Jaden: A-at least I'll get to dace with Chazz.

Chazz: This will be fun.

Haou: And I got to sew costumes for everyone!!

Jesse: And I didn't get stuck wearing something ridiculous!!

Me: My apologies for the cliffhanger! But tune in next time for the conclusion to this Spirit Festival.

Revengeful: Don't forget to review!!

Jaden & Jesse: Come back again!!


	11. Chapter 11

I've updated once again!! Hopefully I'll be back into a regular updating scheduling soon. Anyway! Let's get on with the chapter!

Me: I'm back again!!

Revengeful: I love that Chazz x Jaden Love Story AMV you made!

Me: Glad you did! And I just thought those costumes I came up with were just genius!

Haou: They were genius!

Jesse: And Jim is the unapproving daddy!

Me & Revengeful: And the best part is that there's no Alexis!!

Jaden: There was no point in the video where she would be involved!

Me & Revengeful: But it felt good just to say it.

Haou: As long as there is no Alexis except when it's necessary, they'll be happy.

Jaden: Now enough with the video ranting! Let's get the chapter started!

Jesse: Don't forget to review!

Haou: Now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Just Dance

"Well then, may I have this dance then?" asked Chazz bowing deeply in front of Jaden.

`Yes, you may,` signed Jaden before doing a little curtsy in turn.

Everyone awed at the sight of the two teens as Chazz took Jaden's hand and led him into the dancing arena. Haou smirked before tossing the microphone back to Syrus, he did his job now all that was left to do was to sit back and watch. Atticus then shouted something very crazy in deed.

"CHAZZ! JADEN! YOU TWO MAKE ONE SEXY COUPLE!!" shouted Atticus, into his microphone so loud that the speakers began screeching in everyone's ears. "Whoops. Sorry about that everyone!"

"Now that Atticus is done being an idiot, we'll announce the type of dancing you'll be doing," stated Syrus rubbing his ears. "You'll all be dancing to the song Let Me Be With You from the anime Chobits and you should all be dancing ballroom style, but you're free to add your own style into it."

"We'll be judging you all on how well you dance and the improvisations you while dancing," continued Haou, who had apparently gotten himself a microphone. "Other than that, there will also be a secret judging category so up to two couples can win something today."

"Wait! When did we have a secret judging category!?" demanded Syrus, looking wide eyed at Haou. _"Is this guy just making things up as he goes along!?"_

"Since I came around! Got a problem with that midget!?" demanded Haou, glaring at Syrus.

"Well, you can't just go around making things up!" snapped Syrus, causing Haou to flinch slightly. _"Ha! I got to him! That'll teach him to mess with other people's business."_

"So you're saying that things would be more fun if we just followed the rules like sheep?" growled Haou, holding back the urge to hit Syrus over the head. _"This kid!"_

"Hey, let's try not to kill each other okay," reassured Atticus, patting both the teens on their shoulders. "Besides, I think that Haou's idea is wonderful!"

"Oh fine! We'll add Haou's secret category!" Syrus screeched, causing the speakers to screech in everyone's ears. "Ah damn it!"

"That means that I win this round Syrus!" announced Haou triumphantly. _"In your face you midget!"_

"Let the dancing begin!" shouted Atticus and Haou in union.

**Let me be with you…**

As soon as the music began all the couples began dancing. Some of the couples were not the best when it came to dancing, but there were some that stood out among all of those dancing dunces. Chazz and Jaden were among those very noticeable when it came to dancing.

**Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete.  
Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara.**

_To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell.  
Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile.  
_

Gently, Chazz lead Jaden around the arena careful not to bump into any other dancers. Jaden, always smiling, followed the black haired teen's lead. As the music speed up, the young couple sped up their dancing as well.

**Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite.  
Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano.**

_We pretend not to realize how we really feel.  
And suddenly, we fell in love._

Then things got interesting. Chazz began twirling Jaden around causing the brunette's costume to flare outwards. Jaden gave a quiet laugh when the twirling stopped and he returned to Chazz's side.

**Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You**

The black haired teen then pulled Jaden close and dipped the brunette downward. Chazz smiled as he looked into Jaden's eyes while the young Slifer was blushing bright red. Then the brunette boy was pulled back up as Chazz and he began dancing again, rotating themselves as they went along.

**Dakishimetaino**

_I want to hold you tight._

Without warning, Chazz grabbed Jaden's waist and lifted the brunette above his head as if he was as light as feather.

**Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano.  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite.**

_Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it.  
I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it.  
_

Jaden gasped in response to the sudden action, but took advantage of the situation to lean forward and embrace Chazz around the neck as he was brought back down to earth.

**Machiawasemade atogofun mattete.  
Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano.  
**

_Just wait five more minutes until we can meet.  
And after that we fell in love._

The young couple continued to dance and passed by Blair and Marcel who doing equally well. Both couples were rivals to each other, pulling off new moves left and right.

**Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You**

In perfect synchronization both Chazz and Marcel lifted their partners into the air and spun them around. Blair and Jaden circled around their partners once on the ground again. They returned to their partners sides after circling them and the couples continued their dancing.

NakitakunarunoI just want to cry.

The three judges were starting to argue amongst themselves about the winners of the contest. This was going to be one tough decision.

**Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki.  
Fuan ni naruno. Fuan ni naruno**

_When we let go our joined hands  
It makes me uneasy. It makes me uneasy_

By now Chazz and Jaden had forgotten that they were even in a contest at all and were just enjoying each other's company. Jaden gave his usually smile and mouthed the words "I love you." Chazz's eyes widened at Jaden's actions, but his face quickly changed into a joyful one as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jaden's.

**Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You**

The song was beginning to end. The black and brunette haired teen began slowing their dancing down in response.

**Dakishimetainoni…..  
Dakishimetainoni…..**

_I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you._

All couples in the contest halted to a stop the second the song ended. Chazz took Jaden's hand and kissed it causing Jaden to blush.

"Thank you for dancing with me, my angel," said Chazz, before looking up at the blushing brunette. "You aren't going to faint are you?"

`No, but I'm just glad that we got to dance with each other for the first time,` signed Jaden. `You've made me happier than you can imagine.`

"You two were great!" Blair cheered, as she and Marcel walked up to the young couple. "It's hard to imagine that this was you first time dancing together."

"You two danced beautifully!" Marcel complemented, clapping his hands together.

`Thanks guys, but I did have a great dance partner to work with too,` smiled Jaden, hugging Chazz's arm. _"This is soo embarrassing!"_

"Giving us too much praise I going to make our heads expand you know," joked Chazz, sweatdropping. _"That it would anyway…"_

Over on the stage, the three announcers were huddled around each other. But after a few minutes they broke away from each other and walked back to the microphones. Atticus produced two trophies from behind him and showed them to everyone in the audience. Syrus cleared his throat before speaking into the mike.

"We would like to announce the winners of the dance contest," Syrus announced.

"Our winning dancers are…." continued Haou, before pulling a card out of his pocket and reading it. "BLAIR AND MARCEL!!"

"Huh? We won?" sputtered Blair, sweatdropping. "But I thought…"

"That Chazz and Jaden would win…" finished Marcel, looking a little confused. _"Was that even right?"_

"OYE!! YOU TWO GONNA GET YOUR PRIZE OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DRAG YOU UP HERE!?" demanded Haou, causing the speakers to screech. "AND I'M NOT APOLOGIZING EITHER!!!"

"O-okay!" shuddered the couple, rushing over to stage before Haou pulverized them. _"He's scary!!!"_

"And now for our best dressed couple!!" shouted Atticus, as Syrus took one of the trophies.

"And our best dressed couple is…." announced Syrus.

"CHAZZ AND JADEN!!!!!" Haou cheered, cousing the speakers to screech again. "STILL NOT APOLOGIZING!!!"

"Wow, I guess we still won something Jaden," pointed out Chazz, leading the brunette over to the stage. _"But then again, how could we not be the best looking? With Jaden in a beautiful costume like that?"_

`Yes, that makes me even happier now,` smiled Jaden, allowing Chazz to lead him. _"How could we not win with you wearing a handsome costume like that?"_

Once on the stage, both couples received their trophies and got a round of applause from the crowd. Haou smirked to himself, pleased that he was able to make his twin so happy. Syrus smiled and looked up at the sky only to see that it had begun to snow. Everyone marveled at the sight of snow before Atticus played more music for people to dance to. This time it was just for fun.

* * *

Me: And chapter end!!

Revengeful: That was beautiful!!

Jaden: Yay!! I danced with Chazz!!

Chazz: (Pulls Jaden close.) How about we dance some more then?

Jaden: Just say the word my dear.

Me: & Revengeful: AAAWWWWW!!

Jesse: While those two are being distracted we'll take the time to say this.

Haou: REVIEW!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I am back and with the latest chapter of Mute! WOHOO! And my AP exams are OVER!

Pompom25: I am back and ready for action!

Revengeful: You better be!

Jaden: It's also about time you got back too!

Chazz: We've been here waiting for you to update for like forever!

Pompom25: I'm sorry! Can we just start the chapter now?

Revengeful: YES!

* * *

Chapter 12: Amusement Park

Time passed and summer break was closing in. Chazz had planned for everyone to come and sleep over at his house during the break. It was his first time having friends over so really hoped that they all could come, Jaden especially.

Now everyone was gathered in Chazz's room to go over the plans for the sleepover. It was event that needed careful planning.

"All right, so everyone in the room can come over to my house to sleep over right?" asked Chazz, looking around at the rooms occupants.

"Hai!"

"Okay, so then you're all going to come. We'll all take the ferry bake to shore and head over to my house from there when summer break starts," explained Chazz.

"Sounds good, and we've got to pack as much as we can into the week we'll be staying at your house," finished Alexis, clapping her hands together.

"Woot! This means that we can stay up late and watch horror movies!" exclaimed Atticus throwing his arms into the air.

"NO HORROR MOVIES!" everyone exclaimed, glaring at the ukulele player.

"W-why?" whimpered Atticus, shrinking down a bit in fear. _"They didn't have to be so harsh about it."_

"Because it'll scare Jaden silly!" snapped Haou as Jaden clung onto Chazz at the mention of horror movies. "See! Even mentioning horror movies scares him!"

"And no movies with M-rated sexual content! We want Jaden to remain innocent as long as possible," added in Jim, crossing his arms. _"No one's going to poison Jaden's mind on my watch!"_

"B-but," blubbered Atticus.

"NO!"

"Ha ha! You guys are too funny!" smiled Chazz, turning to Jaden. "But really, I'm just glad that you're all coming, especially you Jaden."

`Aw, you're sweet,` signed Jaden, smiling as Chazz kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hey! We want Ju-chan to remain innocent Chazz!" roared Haou and Jesse in union. _"We'll protect you Ju-chan!"_

"All right, I hear you!" laughed Chazz, slinging an arm over Jaden's shoulders.

* * *

Summer break came and everyone got on the ferry, excited for the sleepover at Chazz's house. On their first day there they all went to the nearest amusement park. Once they got to the amusement park, the first thing they did was go into the House of Horrors. While walking down the first hallway, everyone was as jittery as new born kittens.

"Don't w-worry everyone, there's nothing to be afraid of," shuddered Chazz walking down the hallway. _"Yeah, there's nothing there but a long, dark, and scary hallway."_

"_I wonder what Chazz is so worried about," _wondered Jaden clinging onto Chazz's arm.

Just then, a murderous looking dummy swung out in front of them, scaring the shit out of everyone in the group. All the guys and gals screamed like little girls while Jaden, who had no voice, gave a quiet scream. Although Chazz had to admit, it was kind of cute the way Jaden quietly screamed. After leaving the House of Horrors, Everyone agreed to go and ride the teacups. But before going on, everyone in the group had to pick out who they wanted to ride with.

"Definitely I'm riding with Jaden," said Chazz, looking at everyone one else in his group. "Who else wants to ride with us?"

"I'll ride with you two," piped up Syrus, raising his hand.

"Jesse and I will ride with Jim," stated Haou, pointing to other members of his group.

"Then Lexi and Zany will ride with me!" cheered Atticus, giving the other two the thumbs up.

"Don't you dare call me Zany," threatened Zane, showing his fist as reassurance. _"Next time I'll knock your face in so fast that it won't even be funny."_

"Um can we not kill each other and just ride the teacups?" suggested Jim, sweatdropping at Zane's comment from earlier.

"Fine, let's go, _Atty_," said Zane, emphasizing Atticus's nickname.

"R-right Zane," agreed Atticus, following after the other with Alexis in tow.

"Wow, leave it to Zane to scare the crap out of Atticus," sweatdropped Chazz, watching the three teens get in line for the ride. _"Note to self, never call Zane, Zany."_

`Agreed,` signed Jaden in agreement to Chazz's statement.

Deciding not dwell on the Zane situation much longer, everyone got in line for the teacups. Once it was their turn, everyone went into the arena and claimed their teacups. Soon the ride began and they began spinning their teacups out of control.

"Yeah! Spin, spin, spin!" squealed Jesse, grabbing the spinning wheel in the middle of the teacup. _"I wanna spin the teacup so fast that I'll be sick!"_

"Whoa! You're really getting into this aren't you Jesse?" laughed Jim until he noticed that Haou was looking a little under the weather. "Hey Haouwie, you all right?"

"I think I'm gonna-," shuddered Haou before his hands flew to his mouth and he was bent because he was feeling nauseous. "Oh god, stop the ride."

"H-hey, hang in there Haou!" reassured Jim, putting his hands on the sick teen's shoulders and turning to Jesse. "Jess you may want to slow down the spinning!"

"What? I can't hear you!" yelled Jesse as he began spinning the cup faster.

"Jess! Don't spin it any faster!" commanded Jim until he realized Haou was practically green in the face. "Oh no!"

"Oh god-" yelped Haou, beginning to feel even more sick. "I'm gonna hurl!"

Over in Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus's cup they were too busy laughing to notice Haou's predicament.

"Yeah! My stomach's got that flip floppy feeling!" shouted Chazz, clinging onto the teacup's spinning wheel. "Let's go faster!"

"Woah! Not too fast!" reprimanded Syrus, who was clinging onto Jaden's arm for dear life. _"I'm gonna fly out of this thing if it goes any faster!"_

`This is so much fun!` signed Jaden, breaking out into quiet laughing. `Let's go just a little bit faster!`

"Jaden, I'm gonna die!" screamed Syrus hanging onto Jaden's arm for dear life.

`You're totally safe silly!` reassured Jaden, smiling at the younger teen.

"You're buckled in remember!" shouted Chazz, spinning the teacup faster. _"Syrus is such a worrywart!"_

In Atticus, Alexis, and Zane's teacup, things were relatively calm despite all the spinning that was happening.

"WEEEE! Put your arms up guys!" squealed Atticus, waving his arms in the air. "It's a lot more fun this way!

"You're so embarrassing," stated Alexis, slapping her forehead. _"Someone kill me now."_

"Riding teacups is nothing compared to the duels I've been in Atticus," said Zane, with arms crossed and a nonchalant look on his face. "And you look like an idiot waving your arms like that."

"And you two are party poopers!" retorted Atticus, pouting.

After a couple of minutes the ride finally ended and the first person to get off the ride was Haou. Said teen then rushed off to the nearest bush and began puking behind it. Everyone watched with worried and sickened expressions as Jaden walked over to the puking teen and began rubbing circles on his back.

After Haou had finished his puking session everyone decided that it was time for lunch. While everyone ordered lunch at the nearest restaurant, Haou rested his dizzy head on Jaden lap while lying down on the seats of the table. When everyone came back Haou was feeling somewhat better.

"Feeling any better Haou?" questioned Zane, as Haou slowly ate his pizza.

"Somewhat. Anybody got some water?" asked Haou until Jaden handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks Jaden."

`We'll try to take it easy for you Haou,` signed Jaden, looking at Haou reassuringly. `You can go on some of the crazier rides later.`

"Yeah, thanks," Haou thanked, finally finishing off the last of his pizza. _"I think I'll take it easy for now."_

"So what ride should we go on next?" inquired Chazz, taking a swing of his drink.

"Let's also try to be fair to Haou too," reminded Atticus, tossing his trash into a nearby trash bin. "Anybody got any ideas?"

"Swinging boat!" screeched Jesse, leaping up in his seat. "Let's go on that next! Let's go!"

"J-Jesse, I don't think that's a good idea," shuddered Haou until Jesse grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the ride. "JESSEEEEEEE!"

"No time to wait! We have to get there before the line builds up!" shouted Jesse, continuing to drag Jaden's twin behind him.

After convincing Jesse not drag Haou on the swinging boat ride, the group went on as many rides as they could without making Haou sick. By the end of the day Hoau was feeling a lot better and he was ready to take on the largest roller coaster in the park.

"Okay! Let's ride this baby!" cheered Haou, dragging Jesse and Jaden behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Chazz, running after them.

"I'll stay behind, I don't feel so good," laughed Atticus, nervously. _"I don't think that my nerves could take it."_

"Good, then you can watch over Shirly," said Jim, letting the crocodile down.

"You're such a softie," sighed Alexis, getting in line.

"I'm not sticking around," added in Zane, following in suit.

When it was their turn to ride the roller coaster, Chazz sat with Jaden, Zane was with Alexis, and Jim with Syrus. Once the roller coaster got going, it was non-stop fun. Everyone screamed so much that when they got off the ride their voices were almost gone. By the time they all decided to go to Chazz's house, they accumulated many memories that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Pompom25: And it is done!

Revengeful: Finally!

Jaden: About time too!

Chazz: Break out the party poppers! Our authoress has finally updated!

Pompom25: And I'm proud of it too!

Jesse: Don't forget to review everyone!

Revengeful: Because it makes pompom25 happy!


	13. Chapter 13

I now present to you, the latest chapter of Mute!

Me: AND HERE IT IS! AN UPDATE!

Jaden: YEAH! WE HAVE RETURNED!

Jesse: Let's celebrate! (Throws money and confetti into the air)

Chazz: Yosh! Let the chapter begin!

Revengeful & Me: You said it!

Haou: Horah...(Claps hands together slowly)

* * *

Chapter 13: Operation Scare the Crap Out of Atticus

The next morning everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast when Alexis suddenly came running in screaming. Her appearance also something to stare at because her face was covered in whipped cream. Across the kitchen everyone could hear Atticus on the floor laughing.

"Atticus! You replaced my make up box with a look a like!" screeched Alexis. "The damned thing smashed a pie into my face!"

"You could use a good laugh sissy!" joked Atticus, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh Atticus! I'm gonna-" threatened Alexis until she got an idea. "Everyone, come with me. Atticus, you stay."

Alexis then lead everyone into Chazz's room and explained her wish for revenge on her brother. She wanted to scare the living shit out of Atticus as revenge. Haou was the first to come up with an idea.

"How about we have Chazz cause a power out, then the rest of us will come in, and we'll make Atticus wish that he had never been born!" suggested Haou.

"Sounds good. Mua ha ha ha," laughed Alexis, rubbing her hands together. "Just you wait Atticus, I'll exact my revenge on you."

"Now that leaves the costumes," said Jim.

`I'll take care that,` signed Jaden, quietly giggling.

"It's all set then, I'll knock out the lights when Slade and Jagger are out," smirked Chazz, walking out the door.

* * *

That night, Atticus sat alone in the living room, watching a movie on a plasma screen TV when the power went out. Chazz then came in with a candle and an erie look on his face.

"Powers out," pointed out Atticus, trying to hide his fear.

"Don't worry, I'll get it fixed. You just sit back and relax," said Chazz, walking off.

"O-okay," replied Atticus, making himself comfortable on the couch.

A few minutes after Chazz had left Atticus alone, the brown haired teen began to feel a slight chill in the air. He then heard the sound of clinking armor and ruffling cloth.

"W-who's there!" demanded Atticus, leaping to his feet. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Aaaaaaaaticuuuuuus...I'm here for your sooouuul," wailed a suit of armor as it entered the room, carrying a old candle holder.

"I-I-I didn't do anything though!" begged Atticus, until he realized that the suit of armor had a jinryu with it. "Oh god! He's got a weapon with him!"

"Atticus, help me!" called a blob on the floor.

"S-stay away!" screamed Atticus, realizing that the blob was crawling towards him. "Things just got from bad to worse!"

"I'm here to kill yoooouuuu!" cried the suit of armor, putting down the candles and raising the jinryu above its head.

"Oh hell no!" retorted Atticus, making a break for the doorway on the other side of the room. "Running away may be the coward's way out, but I'm taking it!"

But before he could even make it out the door a white ghost appeared before him. Screaming as loud as he could, Atticus fell back onto his butt. Then the blob from before snuck behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. The ghost followed up by reaching forward towards Atticus, making him scream even louder. Then the suit of armor came up behind Atticus as well and raised its jinryu above its head before swinging it down. This caused Atticus to scream even louder as he began to see his life flash before his eyes. Just then all the lights switched on and the sound of laughter resounded in the room.

"You mean all of this was a set up!" screeched Atticus.

"Surprise brother, this is my revenge," snickered Alexis, appearing behind the little ghost.

"And I got it all on tape!" cheered Chazz, waving his camera. "Who knew revenge could be so much fun..."

"You have no idea how funny you were," stated Zane, smirking as he appeared from behind the couch. "You're such a loser..."

"Then who are these people!" demanded Atticus, pointing at the blob, ghost, and suit of armor.

"Peek-a-boo," teased Haou, lifting up the visor of his helmet

"If you're Haou, then who's the blob? Wait, that's not a blob! It's a pile of laundry!" wailed Atticus, realizing that the blob wasn't so scary after all. "Are you kidding me!"

"Aw, I've been found out," giggled Syrus, poking his head out of the pile of laundry.

"And now introducing our little ghost," smirked Alexis, pulling back the ghost's veil to reveal Jaden.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" screeched Atticus, bringing his hands to his head. "But those costumes! They looked so real!"

"Jaden took care of them," said Jim, waving his finger around. "Did a pretty good job didn't he?"

"Waaaahh! The humiliation!" cried Atticus, falling over in embarrassment.

* * *

Me: And voila! A new chapter has been born!

Revengeful: Yay! You're finally back in business!

Jaden & Jesse: Yays! (Throws money and confetti into the air.)

Haou: ... (All the confetti and money land on him.)

Zane: Aw, what a party pooper.

Haou: ...Shut the hell up...

Me: And ignoring grumpy puss here, don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Attention readers! Hopefully I have reached many readers through this message since Mute is one of my more popular stories.

Ffnet is going to be eliminating stories on the website that have "inappropriate" content! This includes stories with yaoi, yuri, violence, lemons, detailed sex scenes, and anything else that they deem inappropriate.

Thankfully someone has started a petition against this. Here's the link, just add http at the beginning, eliminate the spaces, and add .org at after change. The link is also available on DarkHeartInTheSky's account.

w w w . change /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Sign the petition! Save all the stories everyone worked so hard to write! Save ffnet!

* * *

Chapter 14: Beach

After scaring the crap out of Atticus, everyone decided that it was time for some fun and relaxation. So a day at the beach with the ocean and sea air was just what they needed. With sunscreen, towels, beach umbrellas, and a picnic all packed up it was full speed ahead to the beach.

* * *

_"Just a couple of more laps!"_ thought Chazz as he swam laps through the ocean's water.

Then just beneath him under the water Chazz saw Jaden swimming just beneath him, motioning him to follow. Chazz then took a final gulp of air before diving under the water's surface and following after Jaden. Cutting through the water with grace, Jaden lead Chazz down to a reef that was hidden by the ocean's depths. Many fish of different colors and sizes could be seen swimming around them, it was like an underwater rainbow.

`Wow, there are so many fish!` signed Chazz as Jaden nodded in agreement.

`I know! Check this out!` replied Jaden, pointing to a purple sea anemone.

Taking a closer look at the the purple sea creature, Chazz could see an adult clown fish along with two baby clown clown fish hiding amongst the sea anemone's stinging tentacles. A smile came onto Chazz's face, but it was quickly wiped away when something gave him a hard knock on the head. Spinning around Chazz found Jaden giggling and a young juvenile dolphin swimming circles around them laughing as well.

`Did this dolphin just-!` retorted Chazz, until he saw Jesse in the distance hitching a ride on the back of another dolphin. _"What the hell! Is Jesse riding a dolphin!"_

_"Oh my god!"_ thought Jaden, turning to also see Jesse clinging onto a dolphin's dorsal fin. _"Is he crazy!"_

"Weeeeeeeee!" bubbled Jesse, bubbles escaping from his mouth.

`Let's go up for air, maybe we're hallucinating,` suggested Chazz, sweatdropping as Jaden nodded in agreement.

Swimming up towards the surface as fast as their legs could carry them, Chazz and Jaden soon broke the surface of the water gasping for air.

"Tell me you saw Jesse hitching a ride on the back of a dolphin!" shouted Chazz as Jaden nodded his head vigorously. "Good, then I'm not hallucinating then! But the idiot has to come up sooner or later. I mean did you see all those air bubbles!"

`Yes! I just hope that he doesn't drown!` signed Jaden, looking more frantic by the minute. _"Sometimes I think that Jesses has so much fun that he forgets that he needs to breathe!"_

Then, as if in response to their thoughts, both Jesse and the dolphin surfaced for air in between them. Chazz and Jaden stared at Jesse and the dolphin bewildered as both Jesse and the dolphin laughed hysterically.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost!" cheered Jesse as the dolphin cackled in agreement. "The prank on Atticus is over you know?"

"We were actually worried that you were gonna run out of air!" snapped Chazz, jabbing a finger at Jesse.

"S-sorry!" apologized Jesse, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

`Just be more careful!` Jaden chastised, splashing Jesse and his aquatic steed.

"Don't yell at meee!" screeched Jesse, ducking in order to avoid the splashing. _"Why is everyone my enemy!"_

Suddenly, Haou sped by on water skis, splashing the trio with sea water. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that it was not a motorboat that was pulling Haou over the water, but a dolphin, which hanging onto the other end of the rope that Haou was holding.

"Haou...is on..waterskis...being pulled...by a dolphin?" stated Chazz, staring a Jaden's disappearing twin. _"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."_

`At least he's having fun,` sweatdropped Jaden.

"Haou! You shall not out race me and my dolphin companion!" shouted Jesse, pointing in the direction Haou went in. "Go Silverfish!"

"You named it Silverfish?" questioned Chazz, sweatdropping along with Jaden and the dolphin.

"What's wrong with Silverfish!" pouted Jesse as Chazz facepalmed himself. "What!"

`Jesse, a dolphin is not a fish. It's a mammal,` corrected Jaden as Jesse stared at him bewildered. _"Please don't tell me that he didn't know that!"_

"It's not?" whimpered Jesse, turning in the direction Haou went in. "Then I shall name you Flipper! Go Flipper!"

_"Flipper, how original,"_ thought Jaden, sighing in response.

"Forget it, I need food," stated Chazz, swimming toward shore while Jesse sped off on the back of the dolphin. "Come on Jaden."

`Sure, I could use some food,` agreed Jaden, swimming after his lover.

On the shore the pair of lovers could see Jim waving them in for lunch. Zane could be seen hiding under the giant beach umbrella while Alexis laid back on a beach chair, sunbathing.

"Hey guys! It's time for lunch!" called Jim, waving to the swimmers out at sea.

"Okay!" replied Chazz before turning around to face Jaden. "Come on! Race you!"

`You're on!` signed Jaden, speeding ahead of Chazz. `Ukes get a head start!`

"Hey that's cheating!" laughed Chazz, trying to catch up to Jaden. "You little minx!"

"Well you two looked liked you were having fun," pointed out Jim as Jaden and Chazz hauled themselves up onto the sandy shore.

"Yeah, so what's for lunch?" asked Chazz, staring up at Jim.

"Seafood sandwiches," answered Jim as Jaden got up off the sand.

`Sounds good!` signed Jaden until he noticed that someone was missing. `Where's Syrus?`

"Little guy's over there," said Jim, pointing to Syrus who down the shoreline, collecting shells.

"Almost forgot Syrus couldn't swim," remembered Chazz, walking over the picnic basket under the umbrella. _"Finally! Sustenance!"_

Jaden also came over to get food from the basket and began munching on his sandwich under the umbrella with Chazz. Syrus soon came over and joined in on the beach picnic after showing off his seashell collection. Later, Jesse and Haou came back to shore for lunch as well.

"Man I'm hungry!" cheered Jesse, searching through the basket. "What's in these sandwiches anyway."

"It's a seafood sandwich, take a wild guess," mumbled Haou taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Sea...food?" stuttered Jesse, staring darkly at his sandwich.

"Jess, you all right?" asked Syrus, worried about the expression on Jesse's face. _"This doesn't look good."_

"I CAN'T EAT FLIPPER'S FRIENDS!" screeched Jesse, chucking the sandwich towards the ocean.

"Jesse!" yelled Jim, even more shocked by Jesse's actions when Haou and Jesse's dolphin friends ate said sandwich. "You can't feed the animals!"

"Too late Jim," smirked Haou until Shirly the crocodile stole his sandwich right out of his hands. "Hey! Gimme that back you croc!"

So while everyone watched Jim reprimand Jesse for feeding the dolphins, nobody noticed Haou shoving his arm down Shirly's throat thinking it was a brilliant way to get his sandwich back. Then Atticus, who was surfing, rode his surfboard back to shore in time to see Haou shove his arm down Shirly's gullet.

"Haou! What are you doing!" screeched Atticus until he noticed that no one was paying attention to what Haou was doing. _"Is anyone else seeing this!"_

"Seeing what?" asked Alexis, taking of her sunglasses just in time to see Haou's crazy antics. "Hey look everyone! Haou's doing a magic trick!"

"Magic trick?" questioned Zane, looking up from his book to see what Haou was doing next to him. "Haou are you trying to lose an arm!"

"I don't care! I want my sandwich back!" snarled Haou, turning his attention back to Shirly. "Now give it back sandwich thief!"

"Graaa!" wailed Shirly, trying to pull away from Haou.

"Shut up! I don't care how it comes back, I want my lunch back!" snapped Haou, still trying to reach down Shirly's throat for his sandwich. "Just give it back!"

"You mean you don't care if she even regurgitates it just to give it back?" said Atticus, turning blue at the thought of seeing Shirly regurgitate something. _"That's just disgusting!"_

"Regurgitate?" wondered Haou, taking a minute to figure out what Atticus was talking about. _"Now what does that word mean again?"_

"HAOU! GET YOUR ARM OUT OF SHIRLY'S MOUTH!" everyone screamed, causing Haou to glare at them.

"But I still haven't figured out what regurgitate means!" retorted Haou, glaring back at his group of friends. _"Geeze these people!"_

"It's the same thing as throwing up!" pointed out Jim, stomping over to Haou. "Are you going to take you arm out of Shirly's mouth now?"

"Throwing up? Oh god!" screeched Haou, yanking his arm out of the crocodile's mouth. "Keep the sandwich! I don't want it anymore!"

"Why am I not surprised. I not in the mood for eating, anyone interested in playing volleyball instead?" asked Zane, pulling out a volleyball from his beach bag.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll help you set up the net," said Chazz, pulling a volleyball net out of the beach bag as well._ "The subject of regurgitation isn't exactly the best for a during meal conversation."_

`I wanna be on Chazz's team!` cheered Jaden, hopping over to help Chazz and Zane.

"I wanna be on Chazz and Jaden's team then!" shouted Syrus, waving his arms as he ran over to Chazz and Jaden.

"Whatever you want midget," replied Chazz, pushing one of the net's poles into the sand. "Someone take care of the other pole."

Silently, Zane was all ready setting up the other pole, parallel to Chazz's. Soon the net was pulled onto the poles and the court was ready for the volleyball game. The members of Chazz's team was Jaden, Syrus, and Haou. On Zane's team there was Atticus, Jim, and Jesse. Since Alexis was left over, she decided to act as referee for the game. Chazz's team was the first to serve with Haou acting as server.

"Here it comes," said Haou, doing an underhand serve. "Go get it!"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Jesse and Atticus as they both dove for the ball only to bonk heads. "ITAI!"

"There goes the ball," pointed out Zane, watching the ball fall to the ground. "Looks like we lost the game before it even started."

"Here you go! It's your serve again!" shouted Jim, rolling the ball under the net to Chazz's team.

"Looks like it's one point for Chazz's team, zero for Zane's!" announced Alexis, waving to the two teams.

Haou nodded his head as he served again, but this time Zane managed to push the ball over the net. But Jaden then leapt up in order to spike the ball back over and Chazz who was so busy watching Jaden's lightly tanned body that he didn't notice that Jim spiked the ball back over to his team. So he got hit in the head by the oncoming volleyball. Syrus let out a screech of terror as Chazz fell onto the ground along with the volleyball.

"Oh my god! Chazz are you all right!" screamed Alexis, running over to the fallen teen. "Hell! What am I supposed to do! I'm only a referee!"

"Calm down! Screaming isn't going to help any!" reprimanded Atticus, kneeling down by Chazz. "Hey Chazz can you hear me!"

"Mommy...is that...you?" mumbled Chazz, still unconscious to the world around him.

"Quick Jaden! Mouth to mouth resuscitation!" shouted Jesse, causing Jaden to blush furiously.

"We won't have any of that!" retorted Jim, smacking Jesse over the head._ "Actually, I'm just not ready to see Jaden and Chazz kiss yet!"_

"Someone better do something soon," stated Zane, staring blankly at Chazz who was still mumbling nonsense in his unconscious state.

"Zane's right! I don't wanna be arrested for murder!" screamed Syrus, his body quaking with fear. _"I'm too young for jail! I'll never survive in the big house!"_

"He's still alive you know," mumbled Haou, coming over with a bucket of sea water.

`What're you gonna do with that?` asked Jaden, eying the bucket suspiciously. _"I got a bad feeling about this..."_

"This," replied Haou, dumping the water onto Chazz. "Oye, you awake now?"

"Cough! Cough! What are you trying to do! Kill me!" demanded Chazz, leaping up to cough up the water that went into his mouth.

"That was my next idea," smirked Haou, causing Chazz to sweatdrop. "I was joking you know."

"Actually I wouldn't put anything past you," blurted Jesse, picking up the volleyball.

"Why I outta!" roared Haou, leaping towards Jesse. "Hold still so I can strangle you!"

"Never!" wailed Jesse, running away with the volleyball.

Everyone could only stare as Haou chased Jesse down the beach, who conveniently took their only volleyball with him. The game was then canceled since they no longer had a ball to play with. So after putting away the volleyball equipment, everyone went to explore the beach in separate groups. Chazz and Jaden went and walked the beach on their own until the sun began to set and they were forced to go back to their meeting place in order to go home.

"Today was fun huh?" asked Chazz until he noticed that Jaden was no longer following. "Hey what's up?"

But instead of using sign language, Jaden began to try and talk despite having no voice. Chazz had to take a minute to read Jaden's lips in order to figure out what his brunette was trying to say, but once he figured it out he began laughing hysterically.

"Jaden, are you trying to say that you love me?" inquired Chazz, finally calming down from his laughing fit. "That's sweet of you despite having not voice."

Jaden's face then turned a fiery red color with embarrassment in response to realizing what he had just done. He then quickly tried to start using sign language, but Chazz grabbed a hold of his hands in order to stop him.

"Look Jaden, it doesn't matter whether you try to say it or sign it to me, I'll still love you back either way," explained Chazz, clasping Jaden's hands in his. "And there's one thing that I realized from being with you and it's that you don't need a voice to show someone that you love them."

Smiling with all the joy in the world, Jaden threw himself into Chazz's arms for a loving embrace. After holding Jaden in his arms for awhile, Chazz pulled away and began leaning in to kiss Jaden while the brunette boy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to feel soft lips against his. But the romantic moment when a volleyball hit Chazz on the side of the head. Jaden let a quiet squeak of surprise while Chazz quickly sat up to see who attacked him only to see a heavily panting Haou and a panicking Jesse standing a couple of feet away. Once on his feet, Chazz began chasing down the duo, with Jaden running behind him, until they ran into the rest of the group. They all then packed up their stuff and began heading home, leaving behind the beach and the setting sun behind them.

* * *

So there you go! A new chapter! I'll see if I can update some of my other stories later now.

Be sure to sign the petition! We can't lose ffnet without a fight! Sign the petition and spread the word! Get your friends to sign the petition too!


End file.
